Summer Mayhem and Stupidity
by Killing Kathy
Summary: It's summer, and school finally let out! The S.A with their friends, Yahiro and Sakura are taking their annual Summer Trip in Hawaii! However, things happen that ruin their vision of a "perfect vacation." Hikari falls into a sandpit, Sakura plans a devious game that shocks them all…Kei's precious laptop backfires, and what in the world is wrong with Megumi and Jun?
1. Chapter 1

A new idea for FanFiction! (Remember to keep on working on Justice High!)

LONG CHAPTERS! (Or no one else will like it..)

Summary: It's summer, and school finally let out! The S.A (with their friends, Yahiro and Sakura) are taking their annual Summer Trip in Hawaii! However, things happen that ruin their vision of a "perfect vacation." Hikari falls into a sandpit, Sakura plans a devious game that shocks them all…Kei's precious laptop backfires, and what in the world is wrong with Megumi? Is there any boring moment when you belong to the S.A?

Uh…the chapters have to be at LEAST 4000+ words in it…perferabally longer.

Name: Summer Mayhem?

**Chapter 1: **

**S.A Greenhouse**

"Snack time!"

Akira walked out of the greenhouse kitchen, holding a plate with cookies and tea. As she placed it on the table, there was a grab for all the cookies. As the S.A was enjoying their meal, Tadashi remarked, "Eh? Jun and Megumi aren't here…"

Suddenly, a familiar and lazy voice came from the entrance to the door house. "Yo!"

Hikari gasped and got out of her chair, the piece clattering behind her, "Yahiro!"

He smirked, and Sakura popped out from behind him, beaming. "Hello everyone!"

Kei didn't pause to look up from his laptop. "Yahiro…why are you here?"

Yahiro put on a mock pout face. "Aww…why the cold greeting, Kei-kun?" He stetched his old nickname. "And here I thought that we were friends…"

A murderus killing intent was shooting off of Kei by the hundreds.

Sakura elbowed him, face on a pout. "Oy! I'm here too!" Then she looked around the greenhouse. "Can you believe that Megumi and Ju-?" Yahiro put his hand over her mouth quickly. "You know..I'm sorta hungry right now…"

Tadashi mumbled thickly, "Wha?" Akira slapped his face. "Pig! Didn't anyone ever tell you to not talk with food in your mouth?!"

As Tadashi was being beat up by his "loving" girlfriend, Ryuu turned to Yahiro. "Hey..Yahiro..do you know where Jun and Megumi are?"

He lifted his hands up. "Hey..hey…every time I meet you guys I'm always accused of something..but…yes.." He smirked. "I, in fact, do know where they are. Megumi, at least."

Akira froze. She turned from the beat-up Tadashi to face Yahiro with a demonic glare. "Yahiro~~~! DID YOU DO SOMETHING TO MY SWEET MEGUMI-CHAN?! YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Hikari looked surprised. "But..Ryuu…don't you live with them? Shouldn't you be the one knowing where they are?"

Ryuu sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Well…when I woke up there was a note on the coffee table saying that they were going to arrive late for school today..but that's about it."

Yahiro helped himself to one of the cookies, ignoring Akira and her death aura. "Megumi-chan called me last night actually…said that she had.._something_ to do. But…if she didn't tell you..then.." he shrugged. "Why should I?"

Akira went into full mother mode. "YAHIRO! YOU BASTARD!" Then she wrapped her arms around Hikari and wailed, "Why!? WHY DID MEGUMI TELL YAHIRO BUT NOT ME!? WHY THAT DEVIL?"

Hikari had a pretty good idea why, but she didn't want to risk Akira getting madder. So she just sighed, and let Akira cry on her shoulder. Kei finally looked up from his typing again to say, "So dense today? Miss Second Place?"

Hikari slowly turned to face Kei with death eyes. "DON'T CALL ME MISS SECOND PLACE!"

Yahiro was quiet as he munched Akira's cookies. _Her cooking was as good as ever…_then his thoughts shifted to Megumi. "That girl..I wonder how she's doing."

**Yamanto Mansion **

Megumi shifted nervously on the couch. Her brother, Jun was sitting by her side. Her mother was pacing the rug in front of them. She sighed and ran a hand through her short hair. "Eh…how to explain this..." She snapped her fingers. "You see…" she squeezed her eyes shut "yourfatherslosthisjobandI'mnotsellingwellenoughnowsowe 'llhavetosellthemansion."

Megumi snapped to attention. Jun protested. "Mom! But…dad has well bussiness connections! Surely he'll get another job soon!"

His mother smiled wearily. "That would be too good to be true. The economy's downfiring, Jun. The chances that he'll get a new job are slim to none."

Megumi scribbled on her sketchpad. _So what do we do now? _

Her mother smiled. "Megumi…since I'm not selling well, you have to be the one to sing now."

Megumi blinked. She held up her sign again. _? _

Rin Yamanto took the girl by her shoulders, a fiery light blazing in her eyes. "Megumi!"

"Y-Yes!"

"I've heard your voice before. It's beautiful." Megumi cast her eyes downward as she remembered the same line coming out of a certain lavender-haired guy. "_I like your voice. Sing for me again."_

"MEGUMI! YOU ARE THE FUTURE NOW!"

With that, her mother dusted her hands off. "Now. We'll need to meet producers, arrange contracts, maybe even meet a talent agency…"

"Mothe-"

"And do something about your wardrobe! It's…plain!"

"Moth-"  
"But I don't mean anything by it, darling-"

"MOTHER!" Her destructive voice broke a glass that Jun was just about to fill with juice. "Sorry.." She whispered in a quieter voice. "But..mom…I don't _want _to sing."

Rin staggered back and flopped on the couch. "But..But…I remember….when you were a little girl, you always told me that you wanted to sing and become a star!"

Megumi wrote on her sketchbook. _Things are different now, mum. I still want to be a singer..but there are things holding me back. _

Rin raised her eyebrows, then smirked. "Hmm…is this about the boy that you brought to the party? Eh?"

Megumi sweat dropped. "Well~~~?"

She hastily scribbed, _Sort of. Not exactly."_

Rin laughed. "So _that's _it. Now I know what's going on."

She kept her smile as Megumi waited in fear. "Alright."

Megumi blinked. "I'll give you 1 month to decide." She paused. "Isn't that when your S.A trip's over?"

She nodded quickly. Jun said, "This year, it's Hawaii!"

Rin clapped her hands together. "I loved Hawaii! Have fun!"

Megumi snatched Jun by the sleeve and dragged him out of the house. After the slam of the door, Rin pinched her cheek and sighed. "I remember when I was first in love…good luck, Megumi."

Megumi and Jun burst into the S.A greenhouse, gasping for breath. Jun choked out, "Ran..all way here…"

Sakura quickly came to his side. "Jun! Are you alright?" He nodded. "Just..need..to catch..my breath."

Yahiro walked slowly over to Megumi. She glanced up at him, then blushed and looked back down. He bent over and whispered in her ear, "How did it go?" She shook her head and wrote, _Not now. Later. _He nodded and looked away. Megumi followed his gaze to…Akira. The dark haired girl was chatting with Hikari while sipping tea from a china cup. Yahiro looked at her with sadness in his eyes. _Right…_she thought to herself. _He still loves Akira…_

Jun was entertaing Sakura with his horrifying vilion, and Kei was teasing Hikari. Tadashi and Akira were arguing over food, as usual. It was just another day with the S.A.

Suddenly, Yahiro bent down to her face level. "Oy!" She stared at him. "Eh?"

"Quiet much?"

She frantically looked for a way to change the subject.. She messily wrote, _Is Yahiro-kun going anywhere for summer vacation? _He frowned. "No..I'm too busy with my work and such."

Hikari walked over to them and saw what Megumi wrote. She exlaimed, "Hey guys! That remindes me. When are we going to take our trip?"

Akira stood up from her chair. "Actually, I was planning to use a public plane to go to Hawaii, but Sakura's father has kindly allowed us to use his private jet."

Ryuu asked, "Can I invite Finn?"

Sakura put a finger to her chin. "Well…we do have a couple extra seats…so…" She smiled. "If she has time."

Megumi scribbled on her sketchpad, _Yahiro, why don't you come with us? _He blinked. "Eh? Well...when's the trip?"

Hikari grinned. "The day after tommorrow. Can you come? I'm sure Megumi will be glad.."

Akira frowned. "Did you _really_ have to invite him, Megumi?"

Yahiro looked at her with an unreadable expression. "Well…I actually am free during that month..so.." He smirked. "I would be _delighted _to join you."

Megumi smiled, Ryuu and Jun tried to keep their temper, Akira had a horrifying aura ozzing out of her body, Hikari looked pleased, and Kei didn't look up from the dull typing of his laptop, and Sakura was contenting herself by brushing Jun's hair.

~~~~X~~~~

**One Day Later**

Tadashi gritted his teeth as he stood before _the door. _He gulped, and raised his hand to knock on _the door. _Suddenly, _the door _flew open, and Tadashi's mom loomed overhead. She grinned evily. "Tadashi.."

He swallowed and hastily nodded. "O-Oka-san…"

"Why're you standing out there? Come inside." She invited him in with a kind smile.

He slumped past her, and as soon as he was in the room, she slammed the door. His eyes grew accostumed to the dim light. His mom's office was really simple, with just a desk, chair, and…he shivered. Her favorite dart boards… She turned and sat down at her desk. "So Tadashi..what did I do to get this honor? You never come to my office…_alone._"

He sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "Well…erm…I "overspent" all my money..so I don't have anymore left for the S.A class trip…"

There was a moment of silence as he waited for his mum's anwser. Suddenly, a dart flew past his head and slammed into the center of one of her dart boards. "Errkk.."

"Tadashiiiiiii…" A frightening aura was coming out of his mother. "H-Hai.."

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT IF YOU ASKED FOR ANY MONEY, YOU WOULD HAVE TO GO BUNGEE JUMPING?"

He quickly backed towards the door. "Er..I have to go and pick up Akira now!"

When the door slamed, his mother smirked and sighed. "Little do you know..Tadashi..that your trip won't be as peaceful as it seems to be…"

**Smack. **

Another dart hit the board, splitting it in half.

She turned to the window as the dartboard halves fell, one..by…one..

She smirked. "That'll be someone's heart soon enough.

Megumi, Jun, and Ryuu walked to the brass metal gates of Sakura's house. It was…intindimating. Jun nervously pressed the speaker, and Jun wavered, "H-hello..this is-"

"JUN-KUN!"

They all turned to see Sakura launch herself on top of Jun. There was a tangle of flailing arms and legs, and it took all of Megumi and Jun's self control to not break them apart.. Ryuu whispered to Megumi, "No matter how many times she does that, I still can't get used to it.." She put on a deadpan face and drew, _We never will._

A familiar hand flicked her forehead. "Idiot." Megumi looked up to see Yahiro sticking his tounge out at her. She glared at him and wrote, _Are you excited for the trip? _

He put his hands behind his head. "Ja, if it's better than the 5 star cruise that my father and I went on.."

Instant explosion. Before Megumi could say anything, Akira and Tadashi had arrived…on their his motorcycle. They were smiling and laughing together, like always. As he helped Akira remove her helmet, Megumi noticed Yahiro shift from the corner of her eye. He looked uncomfortable, like he shouldn't be seeing this, but couldn't tear his eyes away. Tadashi treated Akira like she was someone precious to him. Yahiro probally wished that one day, he could do the same thing to her. Protect her..and keep her safe, so that she could smile for him again. Megumi couldn't help looking at Yahiro once more. _I wonder if he feels as much pain seeing them together as I do…when I look at you. _

A moment later, Hikari and Kei also arrived. Hikari was herself, chatting and greeting everyone overenthusiasticly, and Kei was holding a rectangular black case, which probally contained his precious laptop. Ryuu was having trouble controlling his "pets." A cheetah was running amok through the mansion, and his praire dog had escaped…again. Sakura's butler was trying to catch them, but so far, no progress. Jun and Megumi were trying to help him, and Sakura was shouting for her frogotton luggage. Finally, 30 minuntes later, the animals were packed and ready to go, and the plane was in the landing strip. Hikari and Kei were the first to climb on, a panting Hikari carrying both suitcases as a "challenge" issued by her rival. Jun and Ryuu climbed on next, holding the animal cages. Sakura was running behind them. Last but not least came Megumi, Yahiro, Akira, and Tadashi, who before had been having a "pleasant converstation" on how much you could sell pokemon cards for on Ebay. The interior of the plane was velvet and soft. It was one of the things that just "looked" expensive, even though you don't know the true price of it. Megumi automatically gravited towards the seat next to Jun, but Sakura breezed past her and claimed it as her own. She sighed and looked towards Ryuu, but the seat next to him was occupied by the animals, and he was talking to Finn on the telephone. As she looked all around the plane, she noticed that all the seats were filled…except for the one next to Yahiro. She gulped. Yahiro had noticed this too. With his trademark smirk, he patted the seat next to him. "Come sit with me…Me-gu-mi-Ch-an."

She gulped, but quickly took the seat as an announcment blazed over the loudspeakers. "Please turn off all eletronical devices. We will be taking off shortly." Ryuu sighed and quickly said good-bye to Finn. Kei raised his eyes, but kept on typing on his laptop like nothing had just happened. Hikari was trying to challenge him, but he was preoccupied by something moving across the screen. Megumi sighed and took out her sketchbook. She thought of something to say. _Are you excited for this trip? _Yahiro's eyes wandered over her notebook. "Eh. Not really. But.." He smiled devilishlly. "I can't wait to see that the hotel room assigments are..maybe I'll get the same room as Me-gu-mi-chan~~"

She blushed madly. Yahiro noticed and poked her face. "Oy! What're you thinking about?" He looked at her red face and laughed. "Stop thinking those preverted thoughts..Megumi-chayn." She glared at him. _Despicable!_

She felt the plane taking off and sighed. _The start of summer vacation…with __**that **__guy. _She turned towards him. The lavender haired boy was facing the plane window, his hand propping his head. She nudged him and wrote, _Isn't the sky pretty? _No anwser. He didn't even turn around. Megumi puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, and whispered, "Y-Yahiro.."

Still no anwser. She blew a strand or hair out of her face and turned away. _And she used her precious voice to talk too! _She took out her sketchbook and was drawing the sky when she was concious of a heavy weight on her left shoulder. She gulped and turned. Yahiro's sleeping face was on her shoulder. His hair was tickling her neck, and his breath was ruffling her shirt. A little closer, and they would- she mentally slapped herself for thinking those kinds of thoughts. _Bad Megumi! Bad! _But..she stared at him again. He was just so…_close. _She closed her eyes in contentment, and started sketching his sleeping face. _He just looked so..open and vurnable..like a little boy.._She started laughing to herself. What was she thinking? Yahiro _Saiga? _A little boy? Pff. More like a cranky old bear that hadn't hibernated.

Tadashi had just finished all his food that he had been carrying. He looked sadly at the empty bag at his lap. His stomach growled in response. He gazed at his girlfriend, who was sitting on the seat next to him. He sighed. Maybe he should ask Akira for some food…he gulped and shook his head. He would get a fist to the face and cruel words…for some reason, Akira thought that the only reason he liked her was because of her cooking. His mind flashed back to their converstation.

_12:00 pm _

_Setting: The S.A greenhouse kitchen_

_(Tadashi walks in, hungry.) _

_Tadashi: Akira…I'm hungry._

_Akira: (back to him, washing dishes.) Then go find some food in the pantry._

_Tadashi: (Whining) But I like your food, Akira._

_Akira: (Turning around, demonic glare) IS FOOD ALL YOU THINK ABOUT!? (Punches poor Tadashi in the face) _

_Tadashi: (Rubbing his bruised cheek.) Ehto…_

_Akira: Sometimes I think that the only reason you like me is because of my cooking. _

_Tadashi: (grinning) Food's not the only thing! Of course not!_

_Akira: (Raising an eyebrow) Really?_

_Tadashi: (Nods vigrously) _

_Akira: Then what else is good about me? _

_Tadashi: …._

_3 minuntes later_

_Tadashi: …_

_Akira: I'm waiting…_

_Tadashi: Your hair? _

_Akira: (punches Tadashi through the greenhouse kitchen) YOU BAKA! WHAT KIND OF REASON IS THAT!? _

Tadashi sighed. _Cooking wasn't the only good thing about Akira..right?_

There were lots of reasons! He smiled to himself. He would think ot them later. But now…fooodd! "Akira~~~"

Jun listened patiently to Sakura babble on and on about vacation. "And maybe, Jun-kun, we can even get the same room! Kyaa! And I know these really pretty places on the beach, and there are even all of these competitions, and-"

They were intruppted by Hikari. Her eyes were blazing fireballs. Sakura and Jun sweat-dropped. "Did you say…competition~~?

Sakura nodded and continued. "There's this contest of skill and challen-"

"TAKASHIMA!" They were all blown away by the fire and blazing spirit in her voice.

Takashima Kei finally looked up from his laptop to see Hikari pointing a finger at him. "I'll enter this competition, and beat you, Takashima! I won't be Miss number two anymore! Muahahaha-"

He smirked. "Is that a challenge? Miss. Number. Two?"

There was a deadly silence. "Don't. Call. Me. MISS NUMBER TWO!"

_30 minuntes later…_

"Kyaa~~~!" All the girls of the S.A cried, or in Megumi's case, wrote. Akira twirled on the soft sand of the Villa beach before them. "This villa was purchesed by my dad for family vacations or company meetings, but he lent it to us so that we could have a relaxing vacation together!"

Hikari rolled up her sleeves. "Yosh! It's the perfect place for a competition! Speaking of that, Sakura…" She said to the pink haired girl beside her, "When is it?"

The diva coked her index finger. "The competition will be held next week, on the island allll the way over there!" They followed her finger to a teeny spot on the horizen. "People from all over the country wil be praticipating! There are contests, prizes, and talent face-offs!"

Hikari was how buring with supressed rage. She faced her rival once again. "TAAAKKAASSHHIMMA! I WILL WIN THIS TIME FOR SURE!"

Kei, who had been inspecting a sand crab, looked up and grinned. "Sure…Miss two-san."

Hikari puffed out her cheeks at him in a cute show of anger. Kei then winked and held her hand up to his lips. "But…if I win…you have to whatever I want…for the rest of summer."

She turned to stone. Akira suddenly kicked Kei in the face, sending him sprawling into a palm tree. She possessivly hugged Hikari. "THERE IS NO WAY THAT I'LL LET YOU GET EVEN 3 FEET CLOSE TO MY HIKKAARRIII!"

Jun and Sakura were trying to calm Akira down. Yahiro sighed and traced the letter M absentmindly on the ground. M…M…M? A frobidden image came to his mind of wavy brown hair, and gentle eyes. He quickly stamped out the letters with a blush as soon as he realized what exactly he was thinking about. Megumi had noticed, however. She held up her eraser board. _What's wrong, Yahiro? _

A faint blush came to his cheeks as he stared at her bubbly writing, and tried to keep his cool. "Just thinking about our room arrangments…Me. Gu. Mi. Chan~." She furiously blushed and avoided his lavender gaze. He looked down at her face. "Eh? Who's thinking perverted thoughts?" He laughed. "Megumi's a pervert!" She glared at him and opened her mouth to say something, when he glared at her again. "What did I say about talking?"

She gulped and looked down at her feet. _Yahiro…it would be better if you just ignored me entirely. After you rejected me…I knew that you didn't like me anymore. So…why are you being so kind and caring now? I just can't figure you out…Yahiro Saiga. You know…I wish that you would smile for me too, one day._

~~~~X~~~~

Sakura had finally managed to calm everyone down. She then asked Akira, "Shouldn't we be getting to the Villa now?"

"Eh?" Akira blinked. "We're not going to stay at the villa..we're going to stay at my parent's hot spring resort!"

They all thought, _Hot…Spring…Resort?_

Suddenly, everyone's minds were filled with the question, "Is the hotspring mixed or spereated?"

Ryuu asked Akira, "Then why do you even have a Villa if you already own a hot spring?!"

She shrugged it off. "Family comfort." The purple haired teen hoisted her bag over her shoulder. "Ready to go?"

They walked to the edge of the beach, where a purple car was waiting for them. They all piled into it, Ryuu talking on the phone with Finn, Kei typing something on his mac, Megumi and Jun staring out the window, preoccupied with their own thoughts. Hikari was dreaming about her future victory against her rival, and Yahiro and Sakura debating on weather or not tomatoes were a fruit.

They reached the resort. It was a polished wooden house, made to look like the houses of Japan's edo time. The sweet smell of water was in the air, and the trees and plants around the house were sparkling with dew. It was a beautiful place. Akira led the group to the sliding door and ushered them in the main room, where a maid was waiting for them. She bowed. "Hello, Akira-sama." She smiled. "Hello to you too, Mira."

The girl smiled back. Akira inquired, "Do you know which rooms we get?"

Mira frowned. "I was told that you had to draw names…"

Everyone gulped. _Draw…names?_

As if Mira could hear their thoughts, she nodded and pointed to the two wooden boxes behind them. "Hai. girls pick out of the right one."

Little did they know that the box was filled only with guy names. The girls nervously came forward and each drew a slip.

Looking at eachother, they gulped and drew. Slowly in unison, they opened up the tiny white folded pieces of paper.

All in all, it was the start of a perfect vacation.

* * *

So…..hi peoples. I guess this is where I should introduce myself. I AM THE GREATEST AUTHOR OF ALL OF FAN- *earns a smack on the head* Ok..Ok…JK. I know that there are like….100000000 amazing authors out there..and I probally don't deserve a place among them. ^-^ I have all these other stories that I need to update as well..but…I just got obsessed with S.A…and please frogive me! I'm going to try to finish this story as well….Key word, _try. _Anyway…I hope you like the idea. I tried making this chapter as long as possible, cuz on some of my stories people have said that they're too short. My goal for this fanfiction is to get at least 15 chapters, but I'm more than likely to add more. Say hello to Chibi Tadashi!

Chibi Tadashi: ….hi?

I love chibis. I like to think that I've changed my writing style for this chapter. I mean, compared to my other stories… ^^' I wonder if this style is better or worse..anyway, school in going to …next week, so during that awesomely horrifying first week, I won't be able to update much.

Anyway…I was thinking of trying something new. You know how all the disclamers are at the top? *nods vigrously* Well…I was thinking of trying a change for once. I don't know if the disclamers have to be at the top but…

**Disclamer. **I don't own lovely S.A or Yahiro. If I did, there would be Yahiro plushies trying to dominate the world. BYES!

Peace, Love, Puffle…

K.K


	2. Chapter 2

Megumi gulped and clutched her piece of paper tightly. There was one name written on it in delicate script. _Yahiro._

She looked around to see what the other girls had got. Sakura was turning her piece of paper this way and that, and Hikari was just staring at hers point blank., and Akira was sulking in a corner. She took out her marker board and wrote, _So…who did you guys get?" _

Hikari looked over at the message board. "Eh…I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Megumi nodded and Hikari leaned over and whispered "I got Kei."

She stifled a laugh. Most likely, by the end of the week, they would be engaged in yet _another _contest…or Kei would show his inner pervert and try to do something to poor Hikari. Akira put her hands on both of the girls' shoulders. "Eh?!" Her stance stiffened and she cracked her knuckles. "No matter what kind of idiot set this up….HOW DARE THEY PAIR MY POOR INNOCENT ANGLES WITH THOSE DEVILS!? IF YAHIRO AND KEI TRY TO-"

Sakura stumbled over to them, wailing, "I didn't get Jun!"

Megumi inquired, _Who did you get? _

"Ryuu.."

She quickly offered, _Do you want to trade? Yahiro's your friend, right? _

Mira loomed over them. "No trading of any kind allowed…eh fu fu~"

Akira sighed. "Which means that when Finn gets here, she'll be with Tadashi…"

When the girls looked over at her, she held her page up. "I got Jun.."

Sakura blazed her way through the girls and held Akira's hand in a death grip. "Akira..I'll do anything if you trade with me."

"But-"

"Yo!"

The guys had arrived from the waiting room. "What are our room arrangments?" Ryuu asked with a smile.

Hikari sweatdropped. "Erm…"

Sakura anwsered for her. "Well…I got Ryuu…Akira gets Jun…Hikari and Kei, Megumi and Yahiro, and Finn (when she gets here) and Tadashi."

Kei smirked. "Well..Well..Miss. Number. Two. Looks like we'll be sharing a room..together." Hikari gulped and looked away, trying not to seem nervous. Suddenly, Kei swept her knees out from under her and carried her, princess style, to their room. "Eh? EH!? PUT ME DOWN, TAKASHIMA!" Hikari's cries faded away, and everyone sent their sympthy to Hikari. Ryuu picked up his animal cages. "Well then Sakura, shall we go?"

She nodded and picked up her bag, both of them heading towards the room on the landing.

Yahiro held his arms out for Megumi with a devilish smile. "Megumi?" She blushed but let him carry her to their room as well, wrapping her arms around his neck. The only ones left were Akira, Jun, and Tadashi. Jun smiled and sighed. "I'll go up first, Akira."

Unlike Tadashi, Jun knew when not to interrupt a moment. He smiled at them again and headed up the stairs. Once his footsteps faded, Akira and Tadashi were left alone. She avoided his gaze. "Akira…I didn't mean the thing about your cooking being the only good thing about you. I'm sorry." Tadashi apologized.

Akira hesitantly replied, "Its okay…it's just that…well…" She looked up at him and smiled half-heartily. "You eat so much that sometimes I think that I'm only your girlfriend for my cooking skills."

Tadashi laughed. "There are lots of reasons why I asked you out. It's true that cooking is one of them, but…' he lifted up her chin. "If I were to list all the other reasons, it would take forever."

Akira smiled, and she pressed her lips gently to his. They kissed each other searchingly for a moment, and broke apart. She hugged him again. "Bye. I should get to my room."

Tadashi smiled and watched her retreating figure. As soon as she was gone, he counted his fingers. "Yosh! I now have two good things about Akira!"

Megumi hesitantly unpacked her suitcase. She put her eraser board aside on the wooden table with a faint _click. _Yahiro looked at her from the other side of the room. "Hey Megumi-chan. She looked up at him. "Have you noticed our living arrangements?"

She looked around the room. It was fairly large, with a wooden table and mirror on the far side of one wall, and ceiling fan perched on the roof, a bathroom door on the left side, and….one bed. She gulped and blushed, looking at Yahiro. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "How troublesome…"

Megumi picked up her sketchpad again and quickly wrote _It's okay! I'll sleep on the floor, and you can take the bed!_

Yahiro frowned. "It would be rude of me to let a lady take to the floor…I'll sleep on the floor. You can have the bed."

She shook her head. _Nun un! No way was she going to have Yahiro Saiga sleep on the floor! _She wrote again, _It's fine! I can sleep on the floor! Better get used to it anyway…_

He frowned. "Is this about your family problem?"

She bit her lip and looked away. He knelt own next to her. "Look, it's okay. I'll help you if there are any problems."

She smiled and scribbled, _But I'm still sleeping on the floor. _

He tsked. "Nonsense! If you're that stubborn, we can both sleep on the bed."

She turned as red as a beet and wrote, _Are there any other options? _

He sighed and ruffled his hair. "Unless you want me to sleep on the floor."

That shut her up. She fidgeted and played with her hair. He closed his eyes in annoyance. "Look Megumi, I won't do anything perverted, neh? Unless..." He smirked. "You want me to."

She frantically shook her head no. He stretched and yawned. "Better get down to the hall to see if the other people are ready yet.."

**Meanwhile…**

Finn held a map in one hand and her suitcase in the other. "Eto.." she was dropped off by a escort to Hawaii, but she didn't know where to go next. Maps were never her brightest point. She scratched her head. "Now, what was the address again?"

**Akira's hot spring resort**

Yahiro and Megumi went to the hall to see the members of the S.A waiting for them. Ryuu was pacing up and down the hallway nervously. "She's not here yet.."

Sakura patted his arm, trying to calm him down. "It's fine, Ryuu. I'm sure that she'll come soon!"

Little did they know, poor Finn was lost in the middle of nowhere, hopelessly confussed.

Akira sighed. "Oh well. When she comes, I'll have the maid send her to her room."

Ryuu bit his lip. "Okay…" but after a moment, he said, "What is se forgot the address?"

Kei ran a hand through his tousled hair. "Ryuu, you're more like a worried parent than a boyfriend. Relax, okay?"

Sakura clapped her hands. "Akira, are we going to the hot spring now?"

Akira shook her head. "We'll go to the hot spring this evening, Sakura. Now…we're going…shopping!" Sakura was the only one that cheered, because..

1. Megumi had to use her eraser board

2. Hikari was sulking because she still hadn't defeated Kei yet,

3. The guys were traumatized thinking about a whole day walking around the mall, but wanted to catch the girls in skimpy outfits, being the perverted people that they were.

And so, the S.A tromped out on a mission to find new clothes and survive the day.

**2 hours later…**

They pulled up at the beach's local mall, the Winterwalk. It was a huge shopping district, made out of a pristine marble that just _looked _expensive. People milled around them, chattering. Akira pointed to the gleaming glass door. "Yosh! Let's go!"

They entered the automatic doors, not knowing what to expect.

Hikari nervously fiddled with her baseball cap. "Er…what now?"

Sakura clapped her hands. Any person could practically see the lights in her eyes. "How about this. Let's all split up and meet at the food court in..3 hours?"

Akira smiled and grabbed Tadashi's hand. "Sounds good enough for me."

Ryuu inserted, "We should probably all be in pairs, so that if one of us gets lost, we still have the other."

Sakura launched onto Jun. Megumi gave him a pity face. Yahiro tapped her on her shoulder. "Megumi, would you like to shop with me?"

Her eyes few open in shock. "Wha..Wha.."

He poked her arm. "What did I say about talking, Me-gu-mi-chyan?"

She snapped her mouth shut and glared at him.

He smirked back. "Besides, you're the pushover of the SA, so you can carry all of my shopping bags. Not that I'll shop a lot at this commoner mall anyway."

Her happy aura crashed down. _Oh…so that's why. _

Hikari frowned at Ryuu. "But what about you? We have an odd number of people.." He waved his hand dismissivly. "It's 'k. I'll be looking at pet food and animals anyway." He looked around. "Do they even have a pet store here?"

Akira dragged Tadashi off into the crowd. "Have fun, everyone!"

Sakura hooked her arms with Jun. "Lets go to the candy store!"

Ryuu waved at Yahiro and Megumi. "Ja ne!"

Yahiro glanced at Megumi, who was quiet all the while. "Megumi?"

She shook her head quickly. _Where do you want to go? _

He put his hands behind his head. "Eh. I don't really care."

She nodded, feeling defeated at his non-efforts to make converstation. _This is gonna be awkward…_

Tadashi and Akira hopping onto the elasclator, looking at the bottom floor of the mall going further away. Akira leaned over the side, gripping Tadashi's hand. She couldn't think of a better place to be than right now.

Tadashi looked at his smiling girlfriend. _She looks so happy…_

Suddenly, he saw a wheel of bright colors. He yanked Akira over. "Akira! Lets-"

Akira slapped his hand away. "No. No way am I going on a _merry-go-round. _They're for kids!"

It was true, the only people there were kids and their overprotective parents. Tadashi searched in his pocket for some coins. "Oh well, I'm going on it." He smiled crookedly at Akira. "You coming?"

She gulped and blushed. She couldn't say no to that smile…"….Fine."

They waited in line and handed their coins to the ticket person. Tadashi chose an outrageous horse with a turquoise mask and golden hooves. Akira chose something more delicate, a cream horse with a brown mane frozen in the wind. She strapped on her safety belt and gripped the cool metal bar in front of her tightly. The cheery music box started, and the merry go round whirled round and round. Tadashi waved to her from across the merry go round, gripping on with only his legs. In spite of herself, she started to smile, and lifted one hand to wave shyly back. _When was the last time that she'd been on this? _

When the ride was over, she hopping down and went to get Tadashi, who was slumped on his horse, cheek pressing into the cool paint. She poked him. "Oy, Tadashi." He didn't move. A faint vein started throbbing in her forehead. "Tadashi!" Still no reaction. A violet aura oozed out of her and she cracked her knuckles, "TADASHI YOU BAKA!" She punched him across the food court, slamming him into a plastic table.

He woke up then, rubbing his sore cheek. "Wha?"

Akira towered over him, smirking evilly. "You got me on that merry-go-round…now it's my turn to take you shopping!"

Tadashi gulped in fear at Akira's normally pretty face. She dragged him by the back of his shirt, while Tadashi was screaming for dear life, ignoring the stares that the other people gave them.

**Ryuu**

Ryuu had finally found a pet shop. Walking through an arch that said, "Finny's pet store" He wandered into the rabbit food section. His supply was running rather low, due to Jun mistakenly assuming them to be Cheetos, although how one got those two confused, he didn't know.

Running his hand through all of the bags, he settled on neon green bag that said, **DO NOT EAT **in a brilliant orange. Whistling between his teeth, he settled on the snake food next. He dreamily opened the snake cage, letting the reptile slither onto his arm. Petting it lazily, he chose a bag full of dead mice and looked at the geckoes. Patting a dragon lizard on the head, he clicked open the latch and let that one free also.

Some shoppers were staring in awe at the animals that were hopping and slithering on him. He hummed and got a big bundle of gorilla food. It was lucky that there was an extra room at Akira's hotel for the animals to live.

He suddenly went through a big red door that said, **WARNING: DO NOT ENTER. PEOPLE. EMPLOYEES ONLY. RARE, DANGROUS AND VENMOUS ANIMALS IN HERE. **

He skimmed over the words. Do….enter…people…Rare…animals…here..

He quickly knocked on the door, and receiving no answer, he opened it, and found himself face to face with a giant cobra.

**Yahiro and Megumi**

Yahiro and Megumi sat at a café sipping drinks. Megumi was drinking a strawberry lemonade smoothie, while Yahiro was consuming green tea. They sat in compatible silence for awhile, until Yahiro asked, "So..how's your singing career going?"

She gulped, remembering the conversation with her mother. She put her drink down and wiped her fingers on her skirt, then reaching for her notebook. _I'm not sure if I should start or not.._

Yahiro blew a stand of hair off his forehead. "Hey hey…Don't let all the singing lessons that I gave to you go to waste.."

She smiled. _He actually cares.. _

She explained her dilemma _The problem is, I love singing. But…_She paused for a moment, not knowing how to explain it. _I'm scared…that if I start singing, then I'll become "too" famous, you know? And then, I'll have to deal with rumors, paparazzi, and drugs. And crazy fans as well. I guess I like the idea of singing more than actually doing it. _

Yahiro inspected her little soul search with half-lidded eyes. "Well...I guess I know what you mean."

She put her sketchpad down in surprise. He entwined his fingers and continued, "When I was little, I always wanted to become like my dad, with power and all. But then, I because scared of his position. He would always come home screaming about "all that damn paperwork" and hit my mum. But then.." he shrugged his shoulders. "I wanted to make the company a better place, so I took over. Even though it's hard, I think that it's worth it, seeing the success that I am now."

She stayed quiet. Yahiro had never talked like this to her before...Then, he stuck his tongue out. "But don't get any wrong ideas. You'll probably never become too famous, Me-gu-mi-chan, the girl with an inflated head."

She started tried get mad, but then she couldn't help it and started laughing instead. Yahiro looked at her, bemused, but then reluctantly started laughing as well. _Maybe we really are meant to be.._

Yahiro wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I'm going to the bathroom."

She nodded, doodling on her sketchpad. Suddenly, a group of shoes stopped by her table. Startled, she looked up. A group of teenage boys were leering at her. "Well well well…look what we have here?"

A boy with shaggy brown hair leaned forward. "You alone, miss?"

She frantically shook her head. She had a bad feeling about these people. A boy with dark hair pulled him back, laughing, "You're scaring her, Shawn."

A third chorused, "I think that she looks adorable when she's scared."

Shawn put an arm around her. "What's your name, girl?"

She shivered at the contact. It was nothing like Yahiro's warm hand or arm. Suddenly, a familiar voice cut through the air. "Hey!"

They all looked up. Yahiro stood there in a fierce position. "What're you doing?"

The raven hair boy laughed. "Is she yours?"

Shawn gripped her tighter. "Not anymore!"

They all laughed together. Yahiro grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. The third boy whistled. "Getting all protective now, aren't we?"

The raven haired boy stuck a toothpick in his mouth. "How about this? You show us that she's yours, and we'll leave her alone. Megumi gulped. How were they going to get out of this? Yahiro sighed and smirked at them. "Oh well. Megumi?"

She looked up at him, a question in her eyes. _What? _

He whispered, "Sorry." And pulled her closer, soft lips connecting with her own. Her eyes flew open. _WHAT!? _

**Jun and Sakura**

"Waa! Sugoi!", Sakura exclaimed with her nose pressed to a candy shop window. Jun stood behing her, also admiring the heart shaped chocolates that adorned the shelf. "Neh, Sakura, why don't we go in?"

She turned to him, eyes shining. "Un!" they entered, a tinny jingle announcing their presence. A girl at the counter turned to them. "Hello, may we help you?"

A sign on her apron said, "Grace"

Jun shook his head. "Nah, we're just looking around today. Thank you though."

Sakura looked at the little chocolate teddy bears and candy canes. "Ah.."

Grace swept over to her. "They're all 56% off."

Jun frowned. "How come?"

The girl sighed. "Well..we're not getting enough customers, so we have to shut down."

Sakura turned around. "What?"

Grace smiled sadly. "Yeah…apparently girls care more about their appreance, so..barly anyone's coming to the candy shop.

Jun's eyebrows knitted together."That's horrible!"

Sakura opened and closed her mouth like a gaping fish.

Grace yawned and went back to the counter. "I'm only in high school though..so I'll just have to find another job. It was fun working here though."

Jun pulled out his wallet. "I'll take-"

"MOVE OVER!"

Sakura shoved her poor boyfriend aside as she raced to the counter, taking out her wallet. "I'll buy it."

Grace blinked at her. "Buy what?"

"I'LL BUY THE WHOLE SHOP!"

**Hikari and Kei**

A vein pulsed in Hikari's forehead. "Why…"

Kei sighed and leaned back against the wall.

Hikari exploded and she screamed, "WHY IN THE WORLD DID WE HAVE TO BE STUCK IN A ELEVATOR, OF ALL THINGS!?"

Kei yawned, covering his mouth with his hands. "ah, well. We'll just have to wait for the people to come. Although this was to be expected, going to a cheap mall and all."

Hikari slid down the gilded wall, covering her face with her hands. "How long will that be?" She glared at her boyfriend. "Not to mention that we're the only ones in this elevator as well…it seems suspicious."

Kei whistled between his teeth. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

However, it was in fact, indeed Kei who had set this up, to get a little private time with Hikari. She pushed at the wall with her fingers, but feeling no give. "I hate tiny places.." she whispered. He looked at her. "Hm?'

She closed her eyes. "I've always hated them…they've made me feel like I can't do anything.."

Kei came and knelt down beside her. "Hikari.."

She buried her face in her hands. "I don't like this.."

He put his arms around her. "It'll be okay, Hikari." Kei had never wanted _this _to happen. All he had wanted was a little private time with his girlfriend.

She entwinted her arms around his neck. "I'm scared.."

He gulped, not knowing what to do. In this case, he just chose the most predicable option. Standing up, he said in a mocking voice, "Who knew that _miss-number-two _was claustrophobic?"

That did it. She sprang up, eyes like fireballs. "DON'T CALL ME MISS NUMBER TWO!"

Kei sighed, wiping his forehead. _Thank goodness… _and reminded himself to never do this again.

**Finn**

"Thank you !", Finn yelled to the Taxi driver. The man waved back at her as he drove away in his yellow cab. Whistling and humming between her teeth, Finn opened the doors to the Winterwhite mall. Her plan was to get a map and find the resort. Surely it couldn't be _that _hard to find, could it?"

When she walked in the doors, she heard a scream. "Hun?!"

A crowd of customers were running out of a brightly colored pet shop, with a lone figure standing at the door. "Wait!"

A shock of dark colored hair framed him face, and huge snakes and alligators swarmed around him. Not to mention the furry llama. "Ryuu?!"

It was him! "RYUU!"

She ran to him. Ryuu turned to look at her, surprise etched on his face. "Finn? Is it you?!"

He ran towards her arms outstretched, but was stopped by a furry brown magnet, which was screaming, "GAYAHHH!" at the top of her lungs.

A pink haired blob streaked after her. "MEGUMI!"

Megumi raced into Ryuu's arms, face as red as a tomato. Yahiro stopped and bent down, panting. "You..You idiot.."

Ryuu petted Megumi's head. "What's wrong, Megumi?"

Yahiro sighed. "A bunch of guys were hitting on her…"

Finn smiled. "Well, for such a pretty girl like Megumi-chan, that's to be expected, right?"

"Hey! Guys! Wait-is that Finn?"

Akira ran towards them, arms outstretched. "It is you!"

Tadashi chugged towards them, arms laden with heavy shopping bags. "Wait…Akira.."

A huge chocolate bundle wheeled towards them. A pink head popped out from behind it. "Hey guys! Who likes chocolate?"

Jun wearily popped out behind her. "Sakura…bought the whole candy store…."

Megumi toddled over, just a faint hint of pink remaining on her cheeks, and took a chocolate box.

Akira walked over to her and peered behind her shoulder. "Chocolate truffles…the perfect gift to give to your loved one.."

Megumi gulped and blushed. Thankfully, she was saved from having a response, because Akira had became absorbed with her cuteness. "KYAA! MEGUMI –CHAN IS TO KAWAII!"

"Guys!" Hikari ran over to them. Kei followed a little more calmly. She held on to Finn for dear life. "So..Er..Ryuu. What's with all the animals?"

He sighed, petting a venomous cobra. "I saw this beautiful yellow door that said, _Rare animals here. People, please enter._"

"Then, because I wanted to see the rare animals, I entered. And then I started playing with them."

Everyone sweatdropped as he continued his story. Yahiro mumbled to Megumi, "Why am I not surprised?"

She just gulped and scooted a little further away from him. He sighed, shook his head, and went back to hearing Ryuu's story."

"And then people were harassing me, so I decided to show them how wonderful animals are! But then they all ran away.." he added sadly as an afterthought.

Sakura patted his arm sympathetically. "It's okay, Ryuu-niisan."

Kei raised his eyebrows. "Ryuu-niisan?"

Sakura grinned. "Yeah! Because he'll be my brother someday, right?"

She gripped onto Jun. "Right after I marry my prince!"

Jun blushed and his head fell forward. Everyone groaned and looked away as Inner Jun came out. He flipped his hair, which was suddenly gleaming and sparkling in the sun. "Ah, what a miserable body!" He winked at the girls. "Did anyone miss me?"

They were all too enraptured in his charmingness. The boys, on the other hand, were just plain peeved. Inner Jun smirked and put his finger under Sakura's chin. "M'lady, I will be delighted to marry you…someday."

You could just see the blossoming hearts in Sakura's eyes. Akira was also absored into the lovely rose-filled world of Jun. Megumi was biting her lip and staring at her twin. Finn was just staring, without emotion.

Kei and Yahiro snapped. Gripping the arms of Megumi and Hikari tightly, they both yelled, "WE'RE GOING HOME!"

* * *

Ahem. Let me get started for a mo. Ahem. ARGH! I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY! I KNOW THAT I SHOULD'VE FINISHED MY OTHER FANFICTIONS! Anyway, sure! ^^ If you can send the last chapter to me, I'll proofread it and post it as the last chapter. Don't worry, I'll give you full credit. J

Anyway, thanks for reading! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while…but it's likely that all my other updates are going to be this slow, because of school and all. L My friend taught me this! Do you want to see it?

I made you a waffle..(^o^)

But I got hungry…(*.*)

So I ate it! (%^O^)%

Anyway…if any one of you watch Naruto, can you guess what this Naruto charcter is? (And no, it's not Naruto. -.-

(.\\\\)

Or this one?

(*/_\*)

Here's a hint-

Art is a bang!

Foolish brother…you lack hated.

I don't know why, but they always make me crack up. XD Am I paranoid? Yes, I'm paranoid. J

**Disclaimer: **

Shouldn't this whole fanfiction be a disclaimer? If I was the author and owned something, why would I be writing a FANfiction?

Peace, Love, Narwhals!

K.K


	3. Chapter 3

"TADASHI YOU IDIOT, FOR THE 50TH TIME…YOU CAN'T PUT METAL IN THE MICROWAVE!"

Beeep Beeep Beeeeep

"YAHIRO! WHO THE %$*&($% FORGOT TO TURN OFF THE OVEN!?"

"….."

**1 Hour and 15 minutes earlier….**

Akira sighed, staring glumly at the girls' pile of shopping bags. They hadn't really gotten the clothes they wanted…due to the boys dragging them carelessly from the mall. She had seen a really cute tank top too..darn those idiots! She closed her eyes and felt an angry red vein popping out on her forehead. "Tch." Akira suddenly stood up and slammed her arms on the table. "THAT'S IT!"

The rest of the S.A looked at her, mentally questioning her sanity…(or what was left of it) She yelled, "BECAUSE OF THOSE IDIOTS, WE COULDN'T GET ALL THE CLOTHES THAT WE WANTED! So…" She grinned evilly then. "We're going on a shopping spree at nearby outlet, while…you guys cook dinner!"

The girls squealed and clapped their hands, while the guys just looked like someone had a run a tractor over their poor faces. Ryuu ventured, "Akira?"

She smiled at him. "Yeah?"

"Well…I can't really help cook..becuase I promised Finn that I would show her around."

Her smirk grew wider and she said sweetly, " Of _course _you may show Finn around Ryuu.." She took Finn by the collar and literally threw her and Ryuu out the door.

Hikari glanced back at the boys as they were preparing to leave. "Just…don't burn the house down okay?"

Sakura nodded. "I mean…even you guys aren't stupid enough to do that, right?"

"Er…"

**SLAM!** The girls were officially gone.

Kei was still typing on that beloved laptop of his. Yahiro waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello? Kei!?"

Tadashi grinned. "Let's make something yummy for the girls to eat!"

Jun sweat-dropped as he looked at him. "You are waaayy too much of a happy person, Tadashi."

Yahiro walked into the kitchen and threw on a pink apron, walking back to pose in the living room. "Do I look manly in this?"

Jun groaned and face-palmed. This was going to be a looong night…

**20 minutes later… **

Tadashi looked at his recipe card. "Flan Cake….use butter…..creme….etc, for 5 people….hmm…" Akira had talked about this, right? If it only served half of the people…you….TRIPLED the amount of ingredients, right? So..4 cups of crème would be…12 cups! Yes!

He grinned and prided himself on figuring everything out and went to go get his 12 cups of crème.

Yahiro chewed on his bottom lip as he studied the ingredients on his card. "Spagetti…noodles….tomato sauce…onions, bacon…ketchup?"

Hmm…made for 4 people…well..he would expand the ingredients so that it would serve everyone….But it would take about 45 minutes….well….and…they were out of tomatoes because Ryuu's pet monkey ate them all. He opened the refrigerator door and squatted down. "Ah!"

He could use another vegetable instead! Like…he spotted an eggplant perched on the lower shelf. He smiled crookedly-(Oh, if only Megumi had been there!) and reached for the purple object, clasping it firmly in his hand.

Kei stretched and walked to the kitchen. Everyone was cooking something of their own…well…he went to the stack of recipe cards and flipped through them until he saw something that said, "Onion Soup."

Hikari had always loved salty things….maybe this would cheer her up a little.. He started getting the ingredients ready, but forgot that he had a pot of water boiling on the stove.

Jun found himself in the kitchen holding a carrot. He frowned. What was he going to do again? Yes! vegetable soup! Ryuu had always made it for him…rich and salty…especially dipped with bread…he closed his eyes in ecstasy. Now…what were the ingredients again? Well….it was vegetable soup, right? So..any vegtable would do? He grinned, priding himself on figuring that out, and promptly decapitated the poor carrot.

Tadashi scooped up a huge chunk of butter, awkwardly placing it in a measuring cup. He tilted his head sideways and frowned. "Hmm.." he scooped out yet another large chunk, then smiled, satisfied. Mushing it down, he looked back at the recipe and saw that it said that the butter had to be melted. What better way to melt butter than the microwave? Putting the yellow chunks in a metal bowl, he put it in the microwave and set it for 30 seconds. Well…he _thought _that he had set it for 30 seconds. Tadashi had accidentally added two more zero's after that, setting the butter to melt after 30 minutes. Horribly whistling between his teeth, he set the caramel sauce to cook for 16 minutes.

Yahiro sang to himself as he peeled and chopped his eggplant. "I'm bringing sexyBACK, '' Pushing the vegetable to the side of the cutting board, he started on some onions, only to find his eyes smarting and leaking. He blinked. This had never happened to him before..why was that? Why were his eyes tingling? Maybe this was a sickness? Maybe…_he was going blind!? _"ARGH!"

Kei looked up from his perfect onion soup to see a pink haired blob streaking through the kitchen. ":NO! MY BEAUTIFUL EYES! USODI!"

He felt his eyebrow twitching. _U-so-di!? _What was that? Just as the maniac rushed by him, he grabbed the back of the apron, holding Yahiro in place. "Yahiro.."

It was a bit of time before Yahiro realized that he was just running in place and his efforts were useless. "NO-Eh?"

Kei sighed and pressed a hand to his temple. "Yahiro..were you chopping onions?"

"How did you guess?...You were watching me, weren't you? You horrible perverted stalker!"

"Tsk. Now who would ever watch you? No, scratch that. Who _could _ever watch you for 5 minutes straight without getting a migraine?'

Yahiro gasped in mock horror and clasped a hand over his heart. "That wounded me, Kei-chan?'

He just sighed and went back to sprinkling just the right amount of salt on his soup, that is, until Jun waltzed into him, making the salt shaker come loose and drop all the salt into his beloved onion masterpiece. "Oh, sorry Kei…wait..Kei!?"

Kei was frozen in place, a hideous auora emitting from him. His perfect soup…was ruined! And he didn't have the ingredients for another one either..Yahiro took this as a good time to sneak away unnoticed. Kei took a rattling breath and said eerily calm, "Jun?"

Yahiro gulped. It was nice knowing him..while his youth lasted. Jun blinked, completely oblivious. "I'M GOING TO SLAUGHTER YOU!"

As Kei chased poor Jun around with a kitchen knife, Yahiro continued chopping his onions, this time wearing a ski mask.

**20 minutes later...**

Tadashi smiled as the microwave pinged. His butter was do-...He looked down at the red hot plate. There was only a little speck of brown left to represent the butter, and as he caustionly poked it, the plate actually _bended _at his slight touch with the spatula. "Erm...Yahiro...do you have another plate that I can borrow?"

Yahiro narrowed his eyes as he was chopping the tomatoes, making sure that each one was perfectly circle. Jun stumbled in carrying a bag of potatoes, knocking the knife sideways. Yahiro blinked, pasuing in the middle of his slice. Only to find that the tomato he was cutting was...fleshy.

_Drip. _

_Drip._

_Drip._

Jun had knocked the knife sideways, thereby making Yahiro chop his finger. "I'm s-s-sorr-"

Yahiro didn't even give him a chance to speak. "Jun." A gentle smile was on his face, and a pleasent arura surrounded him.

Jun relaxed a bit. "Yes?

His eyes turned red. "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY PRECIOUS PERFECT FINGER!"

Kei heard a rattling and clanging coming from the kitchen, but sighed and went back to typing at his laptop. After he failed at the onion soup, he could not bear to make another one, so he left it as it was.

Jun sat in a corner, nursing his brusing cheek. Yahiro had punched him in the face with all his might. He hissed as his leg throbbed from Kei's painful kick. Why was he being abused so much today?!

Tadashi gingerly put a metal bowl in the microwave. He figured that if the china bowl could melt, then metal couldn't! He prided himself on figuring this out. Placing another chunk of butter in there, he set it for 56 seconds this time. He clicked open the door and put it in.

Yahiro sucked on his finger sadly. How long until it healed? And would it leave a scar? _Oh well..better get back to the spaghetti. _He looked back at his pile of halfway chopped tomatoes and shrugged. It would be fine like it was. No need to finish chopping it all up. He quickly tossed the tomatoes in the frying pan with the onions and grabbed a big red bottle. He poured it all over the spaghetti, not noticing...that the bottle said HOT SAUCE instead of Ketchup.

Kei looked over from his typing at the kitchen. It was a mess. Flour was scattered all over the floor, and butter was plopping on the counter. Yahiro was pouring all the contents of a red bottle onto his spaghetti, and there was a rancid smell coming from the microwave..._Rancid? _

_Beeeeep_

_Beeeep_

_Beeeep_

The smoke alarm went off, screaming and wailing like a banshee. Kei colorfully cursed and went to grab whatever was in the oven. Yahiro's screaming, "I'M GOING TO DIE!" , didn't help much at all. Tadashi was coughing, trying to get to the microwave. Kei shoved Jun aside and reached for it in slow motion...not noticing that his sleeve caught the fire from Yahiro's spaghetti. He wrenched open the door, only to be greeted by the appalling smell of burnt metal and..butter? He knew who did this..."Tadashi..."

Yahiro stared glumly at the plate before him. Brown crispy noodles were sticking out everywhere, and in the middle of the charred mess was a glump of brown-red sauce. Clean white onions were displayed crookedly on top, and it was all topped off with a smell of burning shoes and leather.

Tadashi sniffed cautiously at his burning butter. In the end, he decided that the flan wasn't worth all the trouble he went to, so he had squished all the ingredients together, not bothering to mix them at all. Although he thought he did pretty well! He sighed and imagined the "good dog" face Akira would make...

Jun poked his tongue out of his mouth in concentration as he gently poured the chunky brown concentration that he passed for "soup" out onto a death-black bowl. Sauce covered carrots and lettuce poked out of the liquid, and...was that an eggplant?!

Kei was sulking, stormy thunderclouds covering his face.

~~X~~

"What...the hell..."

"...Takishima?"

"Ugh..."

"..."

"...Jun-kun!"

The girls came home from their mini shopping trip to find the boys sprawled across the living room, fast asleep. "Hey!" Akira prodded Takashi with her foot, none too gently. "Mmm...food..." And he immediately glomped Akira's leg and tried to chew on it. She snapped. "NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU GOING TO GET YOUR DIRTY FACE ON MY NEW JEANS!" A cloud of dust followed as she kicked Tadashi across the room, karate style. He woke up, brown eyes bleary. "Eh..Akira? Oy! Guys! They're back!"

Yahiro sighed. "Mppf."

Kei yawned. "5 more minutes, mum..."

Jun snored.

"WAKE UP!" Akira shouted through a bullhorn she had somehow magically summoned out of her purse.

~~X~~

"Here's my masterpiece, Akira!"

"Hope you'll enjoy it, Megumi-chan~"

"My deepest apologies Hikari..would you like some yogurt?"

"Look Ryuu-nii! My own vegetable soup!"

Ryuu and Finn had come back as well, with twigs and branches stuck in their wild hair. Finn was holding a tiny bear cub and cooing to it, while Ryuu was struck dumb by the appalling smell of the dining room. The stark white tablecloth contrasted strongly with the look and smell of the food. Yahiro's spaghetti was placed triumphantly in the middle, looking like a nest of dead beetles. Tadashi's...flan...was pushed in front of Akira, who looked like she had a seizure trying not to knock it off the table. Jun's vegetable soup was the crown of the dinner, bubbling threateningly in front of his face. In front of Hikari stood a mini cup of yogurt, sealed with a silver spoon on top. Yahiro grinned evilly. "What are you waiting for? Eat up~"

Akira gagged as the first spoonfull of flan passed her mouth and lurched off to the bathroom to vomit. Tadashi raced after her, yelling, "Akira! Was it good? Did you like it? Akira!" The sounds coming from the toilet-a series of smacks and yells-made the rest of the gang sweat-drop.

Megumi was choking down a burned and clumpy noodle, valiantly scribbling-_It was good, Yahiro-kun _in a trembly handwriting.

Sakura was biting on a raw carrot from Jun's soup, nervously eyeing the eggplant.

Hikari was making a bet with Kei that she could eat all the food, yogurt bottle discarded.

Ryuu couldn't stand the sight of the stupidity anymore..."Hey.." Everyone kept on talking, not heeding him at all.

"HEY!" They all fell silent, save Hikari and Kei, who were still debeating if Hikari had the ability to consume all the hellish food on the table under one minute.

"Um...who wants me to cook the food?"

They all sagged in obvious relief, except Tadashi, who had just came back from the bathroom supporting Akira. "All my hard work for nothing?!"

**5 minutes later**

"Woah..."

"Amazing.."

"..."

"How!?"

In mere moments, Ryuu had managed to whip up a feast single-handily. A heaping plate of spaghetti rose gallently from the center of the table, and a steaming bowl of vegetable soup let out a aromatic scent. A jar of flan jiggled in the corner of the table.

They all dove in, filling their bellies to their content. Ryuu looked at-for- the discarded (zombie) food. _Where did it go!? _A groan in the living room answered his question. Kei was fanning a dangerously pale Hikari, who looked like she was about to throw up. "Hikari..did you actually eat all the food Yahiro and Jun made!?"

She wearily grinned. "Under...one..minute.." He just shook his head and tossed her a pill bottle. "Those should calm your stomach."

Kei looked at the label. "Remedy..for stomach..pain. Recommended for... consumption of.._strange_ food?!" He looked at Ryuu. "Do you just carry those around with you?" Ryuu just looked away, whistling off-tune.

Hikari groaned again. "If this is what it feels like to be pregnant, I'm never gonna have a baby..."

~~X~~

Megumi slipped slowly into the bubbling water of the hot spring, letting out a content sigh as the warm water floated around her. Akira, Hikari, and Sakura were already in, waiting for Finn. Sakura sighed. "Finn-!"

A quiet reply came from the bathing house. "Um..."

"What's the matter?" Akira called.

Megumi blinked, confused.

The wooden door quickly slid open, and Finn practically jumped into the hot spring, letting out a hasty sigh of relief. Sakura frowned. "What's wrong, ne?"

Finn quickly shook her head. "Nothing!" She started hysterically laughing. "Nothing! Nothing at all! Everything's just dandy! Heh heh heh.." She was wearing the look of the girl from the ring.

They all just gulped and tried to relax in the bubbling water. After a few seconds, Sakura piped up, "Does anyone here have a sweet tooth? Like a gigantic one? Can't stay away from candy one?"

Akira shook her head. "I like candy if it isn't too sweet."

Hikari pondered for a while. "I like sour candy..."

Finn puffed out her cheeks in concentration. "Do those herbal candies count?" The rest of the girls started at her if she had sprouted fluent french. _Moi assui, je t'ami, jet t'adore, Je pense toujours a toi, tu me fascines! Tu, es l'amour, de ma vie!_

Megumi mumbled, (because she couldn't bring her wordpad in the hot spring) "I like..those fruit flavored ones."

Sakura sighed and rubbed her wet hair with her hands. Hikari ventured, "Why, Sakura?"

"I bought a whole candy shop and now I don't know what to do with it!"

Finn burst out laughing. "You can keep the candy shop running, so that when you and Jun grow up and probally marry, you'll have a nice retirement business ~!"

Megumi didn't like the look on Sakura's face... "You know..you've got a point there.."

..Okay, Megumi _really _didn't like the look on Sakura's face. "Please.._please _don't molest my twin."

Sakura laughed. "Don't worry, I won't do anything like that, Megumi-chan..not in the near future, anyway." she added as an afterthought.

"..._What!?" _

"I was kidding! Kidding!"

"...sure you were" Akira chuckled. "Poor Jun."

_Thunk__. _A dull sound rustled from the east edge of the pool. "What was that?" They all waited for a while.

"Eh, probably some raccoon.", Finn concluded.

"Anyway.." Akira frowned. "Let's talk about something more exciting!" She turned to the other girls. "Let's talk about our crushes!"

Finn mused. "Crushes?"

Sakura clasped hands with Akira, a fiery spirit burning around her. "Of course, Akira!"

Akira slipped half of her face under the water, gurgling, "Sakura, why don't you start first."

Sakura put her hands to her cheeks. Megumi could see the oncomings of her fangirl mode. "Ahh~~ Jun-kun is my ideal prince..no one can replace him."

Megumi questioned quietly, "What exactly do you like about him?"

Sakura's face relaxed into a genuine smile. "The way he always looks at me..and puts me before himself. And...how, even if I say I don't need protection, he does it anyway." Her face morphed into a devilish grin again. "And his adorable looks, of course!"

Akira rubbed her already wet hair, tussling it. "...that's a little obsessed, isn't it?"

Sakura scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Then why don't you go, Akira?"

Akira blushed slightly and tilted her head, water spilling on her shoulder. "Takashi...we've known each other since we were kids."

Hikari edged closer. "Ne, ne, when?!"

Akira sunk back to the water, all the girls blinking at her. It wasn't like Akira to be shy like this...

"It-It was when he took me out on my-birthday party." All the girls squealed and clapped their hands. "That is so sweet!"

"I wish my love was as pure as yours-"

"Will you guys get married?"

"Shut up!" Akira flushed, and Megumi sympathetically patted her head.

Hikari grinned and leaned back against the rocky edge of the hot spring. "Takashima and I agreed, that if I won the annual beach competition, I could order him to do anything I wanted!"

Sakura smirked. "And..what's his side of the deal?"

Hikari became fascinated with a small squished pansy.

Finn raised her hand lazily. "I'll go next..."

The girls crowded around her. "So..what do you like about Ryuu?"

"Well..he's caring..and loyal..like a dog or a housewife!"

".." there was a silence as they all waited for more.

"What?" She looked around at them. "I'm done!"

"...That's it?!"

Finn flushed. "Hey, Megumi hasn't said anything yet!"

"What?"

"Yeah, tell us about Yahiro!"

Megumi bit her lip. "Well..it's the fact that..he really is a sweet guy. Even though..." she glanced at Akira-"He'll probably..never feel the way I do..he's hiding underneath a mask. And that he keeps on betraying himself that makes me want to help him even more.." she smiled sadly. "That's about it..hopeless, no?"

They were all silent after her confession.

~~X~~

**10 minutes ago**

"Kei! Did you honestly ask Hikari to marry you off a bet?"

"How much more non romantic can you get, man?!"

"Whoo! Go Kei!"

Kei just maintained his cool, aloof expression, relaxing in the waters of the hot spring.

Ryuu reprimed, "It's too young to be thinking about marrige!"

Yahiro stepped in, (paddled in) stroking his imaginary beard. "Actually, it's not. I'm about to inherit the Saiga chain of companies soon, and I'll need a wife to 'rule' by my side."

Jun put his arms lazily on the rocks by the edge. "Will you marry Megumi?"

Yahiro yawned, half-covering his mouth. "We'll see."

Ryuu edged in, "If you do anything to Megumi, I'll-"

Takashi waved a hand. "Pipe down, Ryuu! You sould like Akira!"

Yahiro froze for a moment, so quickly that no one but Kei could see it. "Yeah...pipe down, Ryuu. I won't hurt your precious 'Princess'" He tried to make light of the situation.

Suddenly, there was a laugh and a splash on the other side of the hot spring, which was blocked by a bamboo wall. The girls had got in. All the "alpha" males looked at eachother, each one silently daring to say what was on each of their minds. "Let's go check up on the girls." Takashi grinned.

Yahiro laughed. "Yeah, let's 'check up'" His elegant fingers sketched quotation marks in the air.

Jun shook his wet hair as he got out of the hot spring, wrapping a towel around his waist.

Only Kei stayed where he was, calling after his best friend-"Yahiro! It's not elegant to peek!"

Yahiro hesitated for a moment. "Nah, it's being a pansy to not take a good opportunity when something presents itself."

And they all left, leaving poor Kei alone in the hot spring.

* * *

**...Don't kill me? ^^**" **Sorry** **that I didn't post this amazingly horrifying chapter until..what, half a year later? Okay..I might be slightly exaggerating, but I'm too lazy to go back and check the story updates...Hey, for some reason, I always feel jelly when people talk about their lives in their A/Ns. =.= **

**So, being the stupid person I am, I'll just babble on about random things and hope you don't just click the back button to go on with your probably fabulous lives. Anyway..I was thinking about going to my first a-con in May. ^^ It's the month of my birthday too! *hinthint* And since I'm so desperately obsessed with the Akatsuki now..(Face it, they're too hot to be real) I was thinking about cosplaying Sasori at the convention. ^0^ **

**Wonder how badly I'll screw up...my friend wanted me to dance pon pon pon with her, but I was like...0.o *backs away* I found out how to do the other faces for the Akatsuki! I know I already did Deidara and Itachi..but... :3 **

**Zetsu- (^^(0.0)^^)**

**Kisame- =^_^=**

**Itachi- o/_\O **

**Sasori- _ **

**Deidara- /^_\\\)**

**Pein- -::-**

**Konan- /-_-\\*)**

**Kakuzu- $_$**

**Hidan- *_***

**Tobi- ((O)))**

**I know some of them aren't very creative..but...to hell with that! ALL HAIL THE AKATSUKI! I wonder why I put author notes at the bottom..probally because I know a lot of people want to read the chapter first. :3 And the end is just leftovers. **

**Reviews give me the energy I didn't get this morning because I ate all my Valentines candy already. (*^*)=**

**Oh yeah, I'm fishing for pity, so if you want, you can watch me on dA! My username is Magi314, so..yeah! 3 you all! (not in a creepy way) ~(^0^)~**

**Disclamer- I, the (insert worst word you can think of) author, do not own the (insert best word you can think of) S.A, because I am just that pathetic and uncreative. :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

Slowly, all the boys crept past the bamboo wall, hiding and shuffling along the bushes, wrapped only in their towels. "Ow!"

"Idiot, don't prick me!"

"That wasn't me, retard!"

"MY FINGER!"

"…Is this really worth it?" Takashi tentatively asked.

All the boys turned around, miniature fires blazing in their eyes, daring him to say another word.

"…never mind.." Takashi sweat-dropped, silently crying about all the food he could've been eating right now.

Soon the voices of the girls became louder, and they all cowered behind a main bush in order to not be seen by them.

Yahiro slowly picked up on the soft voice of Megumi. "Please.._please _don't molest my twin.."

Sakura replied with a cackling laugh. "Don't worry, I won't do anything like that.." Yahiro saw Jun relax from the corner of his eye. "…Not yet, anyway." Seeing that Jun was about to leap up screaming, Ryuu clapped a hand over his mouth and forced him to get back down.

".._What!?" _The shocked voices of the girl echoed Jun's current state of sanity.

"Gosh, I was kidding! Kidding!"

_Thunk. _Jun collapsed into Ryuu's arms from the lack of oxygen, eyes turned blobby anime swirls. Ryuu awkwardly patted him on the arm.

"What was that?"

All the boys froze in place, demon faces hanging above their heads as they swiveled around to face Ryuu, who was holding up his hands in defeat.

"Eh…probably some raccoon.." They all collapsed in relief.

"Anyway..let's talk about our crushes!" If the boys had dog ears, they would have peaked right up. Yahiro slung an arm around Takashi absent-mindly. "Dude, this is _it._"

Takashi looked at him like he had grown three heads. "…what?" He replied, "This is a test of manhood to see if you have the will to listen to a girl insult you, and live. Be a man, Takashi!"

They heard quiet footsteps behind them and turned to see a red-faced Kei. Yahiro sneered. "Fallen into temptation?"

Kei flashed him a dirty look. "Nonsense. I merely got tired of doing nothing."

"..Sure.."

Jun, who was somehow magically revived, whispered, "Shh!" from where he and Ryuu were listening attentively.

The voice of Sakura drifted across the spring. "Ahh..Jun-kun is my ideal prince..no one can replace him!" Jun blushed like a tomato, and covered his face with his hands. Yahiro grinned and elbowed him. "Man, she's fallen for yooou!"

"What do you like about him?"

"..The way that he's always there for me, and puts me before himself..and even if I say that I don't need protection, he's there for me anyway.." Yahiro was now wiping his eyes with a hankie that he produced out of no where. "Jun, my man…this isn't fair!"

Jun didn't reply from his shell of embarrassment. Kei smacked Yahiro (quietly!) on the head before listing back to the girls.

"Why don't you go, Akira?" Tadashi perked up, squishing Jun's head in the process. Jun let out a muffled grunt of pain that no one heard; they were too busy watching. Even Yahiro was silent for once, bedroom eyes half closed. "Takashi..we've known each other since we were kids."

"Ne, ne, when did you fall?"

The next sentence was muffled, suggesting Akira had put her head into her towel. "I-It was when he took me out for my birthday party.."

That was followed by squealing and clapping of hands. "Aww!"

"That is just too sweet!'

"I wish someone would do that for me.."

"Will you guys get married?"

The guys all turned to look at Tadashi, who was housing a rather thoughtful expression on his face. "..If we get married, will I eat her food every day?" ..They all decided to ignore this failure of manhood.

"..Well, Takashima and I made a deal! If I win the annual beach competition, then I can order him to do anything I want!"

"And his side?'

"..If I lose, then I have to marry him."

Yahiro whistled, poking Kei in the cheek. "You really do have guts, my friend! I actually thought you were lying back there!"

"I'll go next!"

"So, what do you like about Ryuu?"

"Well, he's like a dog, loyal and caring, and-actually, he's more like a housewife!"

A silence followed, broken only by the chirping of crickets. Ryuu was humiliated. _A house wife!? Is that really how she saw him!?_

Yahiro just smirked and mimicked putting an apron. Ryuu sank even lower into his sulking spot. Yahiro's glory was broken by Finn's voice.  
"Hey, Megumi hasn't said anything yet!"

"Yeah, tell us about Yahiro!"

"Well.." He gulped and clenched his hands, looking down at them in surprise. Was he actually worried? No..the great Yahiro Saiga would never do that..

"It's the fact that he's a really sweet guy, even though..he'll probably never feel the same way I do..but he's hiding under a mask, and-" He voice trembled slightly. "And he keeps on betraying himself-over and over- and that just makes me want to help him even more. But that's all hopeless, no?"

Yahiro froze, eyes wide open. _Megumi, you idiot. _He suddenly stood up, making sure that the girls still couldn't see him. "I've had enough of this." And Yahiro Saiga, with a stiff and straight posture, walked slowly back to the bathing house

~~X~~

Megumi slowly got dressed in the bathroom and went up to her room slowly, picking up her eraser board on the way. She went up the stairs slowly and closed the door of her room, almost shrieking in shock when a pair of arms trapped her tightly. She saw a head of pink hair and dropped her eraser pad, the plastic making a dull click against the wood. "Y-Yahiro?"

He didn't reply, only holding her tighter. Not knowing what was going on, she timidly held him back, arms around his neck. Only then did he breathe, "Megumi..I would never turn away from you. _Never._"

Megumi gulped, blushing to the roots of her hair. _But…he's lied to himself so much-who knows if this is another lie? _Much as she wanted to believe, that Yahiro had really changed, she was desperate for some assurance.

She pulled back then, an uncharacteristic determination in her eyes. "Swear it then," She demanded. "Swear you'll never betray or lie to me or yourself." Yahiro then smiled, a soft, sharp one that crinkled the corners of his eyes.

"Yes." He then held out his pinkie, waiting. She smiled then too, at the childish gesture, linking her pinkie with his; feeling the warmth of his skin. "Close your eyes."

She did then, hearing a clicking sound. He tapped her on the head, and she opened her eyes. A gorgeous ring lay in the palm of his hand. She gulped and picked it up with her index finger. It was made of shimmering silver, and carved into the shape of a curved branch, delicate leaves curling from it, adorning a clear jewel set into the middle. She felt her eyes tear up from happiness, and he took the ring and slipped it on her finger, clasping her in his arms again, pressing a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I promise.." ,he sighed into her hair.

Megumi could feel his warm breath on her shoulder, but she didn't care. She didn't dare close her eyes, thinking that this was all a dream.

Why was Yahiro acting like this?! It was out of character for him..

She didn't dare say anything, for fear that it would ruin the moment.

She just relaxed into Yahiro's arms, an old line in her head-

_"And in that moment, I swear we were infinite." _

Yahiro closed his eyes in guilt, as he twisted two of his fingers together behind his back.

_I'm sorry, Megumi. I'm broken-beyond repair._

_Thank you._

_Thanks for trying harder for me than anyone ever did. _

_Thank you, for everything. _

~~X~~

Akira sighed and flopped down on her soft bed, eyes closing in weariness, waiting for Tadashi to get out of the bathroom so that she could shower. She heard soft footsteps then, and looked up to see Tadashi yawning, mouth wide open. He grinned down at her cockily, and she couldn't help but smile back. "Ne, Takashi."

He sat down at the edge of her bed, stretching. "Hm?"

She rolled over so that her eyes were trained on the ceiling. "Have you ever thought..of what you were going to do after high school ends?"

Takashi frowned, an uncharacteristic expression on his face. "Well..I'm pretty sure my aunt will want me to inherit the school after she retires..and I really don't have talents in any other direction, so..I guess I'll be a future principal-" He ended his sentence with a short laugh. "I mean, can you imagine me as that? I just want to be in a place where there's food all day.." He closed his eyes in ecstasy, drooling.

Akira smiled sadly. _What else did I expect? Him to go down and propose his undying love for me? Psh, yeah right. That kind of thing only happens in fairytales-like the ones that Sakura always reads. _

"Hey!" Tadashi waved a hand in front of her face. '"Akira, did you hear me?"

She blinked. "Did you say something?"

He poked her on the forehead, laughing. "Where have you been all day? You've been spacing out on me a lot…Did I do something?"

She put on a smile, afraid of hurting his feelings. "Nah, it's not you, I'm just tired from arranging everything for this vacation.."

Tadashi looked at her for a while longer, then shrugged and went to his bed to sleep. Akira glanced after him sadly. ..They were dating, and happy, and she was grateful for that..only, he would never assure her, never actually say, "I like you, Akira!" The purple haired teen pressed a hand to her face, smiling. God, she was being a idiot, wasn't she? At least she wasn't Megumi, haven fallen pathetically in love with a pink haired _bastard- _she opened her eyes in shock. ..Why was she being such a _bitch _today!? "Eh..I must be PMSing.." Tadashi blinked sleepily from the other bed. "Did you say something, Akira?" She franticall waved a hand in front of her face. "Eh?! No-I didn't say anything!"

Tadashi just nodded, slurring-"Make something good for me tomorrow-Akira.."

She looked at him in disbelief. _Was food all he thought about?! _She prepared her fist to punch him, but thought better of it. "Meh meh meh.." She mumbled to herself, getting under the covers to sleep. The last thought before she drifted off was-

_Maybe Yahiro isn't so bad after all.._

~~X~~

Ryuu looked determinedly at Finn, who was sitting at the edge of her bed, whistling. "Finn?"

"Yeah?" Finn looked over at him cheerily, still whistling. "Um.." Ryuu wasn't sure how to say this-"Do you think that I'm a-er..housewife?" He steeled himself for her response. Out of all the things he expected to say, he certainly didn't expect her to look at him in surprise and say-"Of course, Ryuu! You're the best housewife ever! You cook, clean, and feed all your animals, even though it takes a lot of work-Why _wouldn't _anyone think that you were a housewife?"

Ryuu felt like he'd been pierced through with a 100 pound sword of steel, and he promptly hid himself in a corner, blue anime swirls depressingly dangling around him. Finn took no notice of that, and went to the bathroom continually whistling what he realized now was- Dude looks like a lady!

..This wounded his male ego to the core. _Dude looks like a lady!? _He clenched his fist, eyes sparks of light. MISSION RYUU-BECOME MANLY! And he figured that the most manly man here was-YAHIRO!

**Ryuu's to do list **

**1. ****Feed all the animals X**

**2. ****Make breakfast X**

**3. Check on Megumi and Jun in the morning to see that they aren't molested XX**

**4. Get manly lessons from Yahiro to become..manly! :)**

Suddenly, a thought struck him. Why did both Megumi and Jun fall for pink haired people!?

~~X~~

Kei searched all over the floor, scrabbling like a crab, almost out of his mind. Hikari was sitting on the bed, reading a book called- **How to beat your rival and make him cower in fear **

And frankly, because of the evil aura surrounding her, Kei was scared to go near. "Umm..Hikari?"

She glanced up at him, huge bags under her eyes. ".wwwhhaattt Tttaakkasssiimmaa?"

"Er..never mind."

He silently cried as he turned away from her, still searching. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. "YAHIRO!" Hikari jumped in surprise, book flying out of her hands, and Yahiro calmly enterd. "Yes?"

"WHERE THE HELL IS IT!? " Their room was right next to Finn's shower, so she jumped and inhaled bubbles, coughing as she pressed herself closer to the wall. "What's with all the screaming, Kei-chan?"

She heard a controlled sigh. "You. Know. Perfectly. Well. WHY!"

"But-Hey! Stop it!"

"Not unless you tell me what it is!"

"Ah-Kei! Stop!"

"JUST TELL ME WHERE IT F-ING IS!"

"No! Stop, Kei, it hurts!"

"Take it like the "man" you are! Now, were is it?!"

Finn held her nose gingerly in the shower; she had a nosebleed and was blushing furiously. What were they doing in there?! And in front of-

"Hey Kei! Not in front of Hikari!"

"No! WHERE IS IT!?'

"What?"

"WHERE IS MY DAMMED LAPTOP, YAHIRO!?"

Finn froze, gulping as she remembered stepping on something on the way to the hot spring..and opening the light and seeing Kei's (now smashed) laptop. She panicked and hid it in her closet.

"…Crap."

~~X~~

Sakura edged closer to Jun. Jun scooted away. She frowned and nudged close again, while Jun blushed and went back. Finally she gave up, throwing her hands in the air. "Really, Jun! What's wrong!?" He gulped and shook his head. "N-Nothing!"

She frowned and put her hands on her hips, towering over him. "Really, now?"

She sighed. "You're acting like I'm about to molest you or something."

Jun thought, _But that's exactly the point! _

"I promise I won't do anything weird to you-" Her face was close to his now-"Okay?"

Jun fainted.

Sakura blinked.

"…"

"Why, hello." Jun's alter ego surfaced, flinging his short hair flamboyantly. "So..what's up, my lady?"

Sakura blushed and coyly looked away. "Nothing, my prince..."

He lifted her chin gently with his finger. "Do I get a kiss, m'lady?" And before she could say anything, his mouth was gently on hers. She blushed a fiery red, one that would've put Megumi to shame.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and thought-

_Wouldn't it be wonderful if this side of him appeared every time I needed it? _

As expected, Jun collapsed again, and she sighed, pouting to the wall.

_Not that I don't love him..but..he's so.."unaffectionate" in his normal state. _

She sighed and patted his head, fingers twining through his auburn hair. But still, she had more pressing matters to worry about. She had bought a whole _candy shop_. Not that she had anything against candy, it was just that..after you ate it a lot, you got that feeling that you wanted to throw up. She could donate it to a poor orphanage..or-She shooed the matter aside for now. "But first.." Her face turned evil and she smirked at the ceiling, stretching out her arms and knocking Jun's face sideways. "I have to throw Megumi-chan a _mixer party. _Ah ho ho ho.."

~~X~~

**Morning **

Megumi awoke sleepily when something soft and squishy was thrown at her face. She looked up to the grinning face of Yahiro. "Wake up, Megumi-chan! You look like pedo bear!"

She paused, face twitching. _…What!? _She promptly tried to regain her dignity, and walked, head high, to the bathroom. But of course, with karma and all, she just _had _to trip on her way there, and fell flat on her face. Yahiro just laughed. "What were you expecting me to do, Megumi-chan, run over there and stop you?"

She glared at him and stumbled the rest of the way to the mirror, turning on the tap and splashing her face with cold water. _Was last night a dream? _

She looked on her finger. There perched the ring, cold and glinting in the bathroom light. She sighed, but slowly smiled. It wasn't a dream after all..she felt pathetically happy, and couldn't contain it, so she walked out of the bathroom with a skip in her step. She got her eraser board where it lay discarded on the floor from last night, and went to the closet, picking out something decent to wear. As the singer was going back to the bathroom once more, she saw Akira talking to Yahiro outside the door. She blinked, confused. _Is Akira..talking with Yahiro?! _She disbelievingly watched as Akira laughed at something Yahiro said, Yahiro smiling faintly. _What's going on? _

Just then, Akira spied Megumi in the room and waved, calling, "Megumi! We're going to the beach today, so get your swimming suit, okay?"

The girl nodded hesitantly, going back the wardrobe and getting her swimsuit from where it hung. She gulped, but couldn't help but watch as Yahiro blushed-_Blushed! _And put a hand behind his head awkwardly. Akira smiled and walked away, waving her hand. "Ja ne, Yahiro!"

As Yahiro was about to go back to the room, Megumi whirled around, grabbed her clothes and swimsuit, and practically ran back to the bathroom. Yahiro blinked, confused. "What's up with her?"

Megumi hastily put her clothes on, tears threatening to escape her eyes. _To think..I actually thought that we were closer after last night..what does he see in me, anyway? Compared to Akira, I'm just a pathetic girl..she's older, prettier, smarter..._Unbidden, a drop escaped her eye, and she furiously wiped it away, chiding herself for being so pathetic. As she tugged her shirt over her head, she went out, clutching her nightgown with a trembling hand. Yahiro was waiting for her outside, a frown on his face. "Megumi? What's wrong?"

She smiled quickly, then grabbed her eraser board, writing, _Nothing! Just a bit tired from the morning. _Yahiro frowned for a moment longer, then decided to accept her answer. His smirk came back on. "Well..if that's the case.." He suddenly bent and scooped her up bridal-style, making her drop all her things. She squeaked and held on to his neck. "Let's just wake you up, shall we?" She couldn't stop a laugh from escaping her as he flew down the stairs, dramatically pausing at the door and winking at her, finally swinging inside.

~~X~~

"WE'RE HEERRREE!" Yahiro sang, twirling Megumi in his arms. Jun frowned as he saw his twin being tossed around. "Hey! Drop her!"  
Yahiro stuck his tongue out at Jun, holding Megumi closer. "What if I don't want to?"

Kei spoke up. "Yahiro, _drop her._" After what happened last night, Yahiro was scared to go near Kei, and judging by the expressions on everyone else's faces, he wasn't the only one. The entire S.A had all heard Kei's screaming match with Yahiro, and after ransacking Yahiro and Megumi's room, along with his own, he gave up and settled for lying on bed, repeatedly muttering curses for what he would do to whoever had taken his laptop.

Only Hikari was the once brave-or stupid-enough to talk to Kei, and she was ranting on about how she would beat him at the competition. For once, Kei wasn't listening to his girlfriend, but was staring out the window, a deep aura by his head. Akira poked her head out of the kitchen. "The pancakes are done!" Everyone sighed in relief, looking away from Kei. They were surprised though, when Finn awkwardly followed Akira out of the kitchen, holding a stack of pancakes as well. Ryuu especially. "Finn? I thought you couldn't cook?"

She blushed and stammered, looking down at her shirt. Akira answered for her. "Well, since _someone" _Here she glared at Tadashi "Kept trying to eat all the food, and _someone" _here she glared at Ryuu "Wasn't helping, Finn was kind enough to volunteer."

Finn frantically nodded her head. Honestly, the only reason she wanted to help Akira was because she was scared of Kei finding out that _she _was the one who broke his laptop, and hearing all the death threats last night, she was right to be worried.

Ryuu sighed. "But I make the food all the time..shouldn't someone else make it?" Akira snapped, "Well, no one else here can cook!" They all stared at Ryuu. It wasn't like him to be lazy.." He looked at them all. "What?" A braying of an elephant echoed his words. Tadashi stuttered, "R-Ryuu? S-shouldn't you feed your elephant? It sounds like it wants to kill us all.." Ryuu looked like he was facing a personal demon. "..S-Someone else go do it.."

If they were surprised before, they were speechless now. Ryuu!? Telling _someone else_ to feed his precious animals!? WHAT IF THEY GOT EATEN!?"

Yahiro sighed, getting up. "I'll do it.." The pink haired guy left, leaving one empty chair at the table. Megumi gulped, looking at Kei, and quickly scribbled, _Er..I'm not that hungry. I'm going too. _She left as well. Sakura leaped up, awkwardly smiling. "Um..I love feeding animals..so..yeah." She escaped through the door as well. Jun let out an expressed, "Sakura!" And ran after her. Hikari left, saying, "This sounds like a challenge, yah!" Finn practically ran after her as she saw she was going to be one of the only ones left with Kei.

There was a moment of silence, as Kei, Tadashi, Ryuu and Akira were the only ones left at the table. Akira sighed…, "My pancakes." Ryuu pointed to Tadashi, who had finished his own and was happily eating all the others' as well. Akira sighed and put her head down on her arms. "..At least we're going swimming today.."

Kei said nothing, still muttering evil threats to the evil demon god, Jashin.

* * *

Yeah guys..*ducks as tomatoes are thrown* I'M SORRY! TT^TT For all the MegumixYahiro fans, I beg your frogivness! *cowers as more vegtables are thrown* It's just that..I absloutly _adore _stories with rivals in love..but I didn't want to create an OC to rival Megumi..and Akira was already there..and she's a bit rocky with Tadashi, so I thought..Why not? Yeah..but in case you guys are all depressed, REMEMBER THIS TO BE HAPPY! :D ..Sorry. I suck. THE WORLD IS ALWAYS ROUND, AND WE STILL HAVE DOCTOR WHO AND NARUTO! ..Yeah. XD Actually, what I was going to say was, this will always be a YahiroxMegumi story, since I am absloutly in LOVE with this couple. They will get together in the end, I PROMISE! …..maybe. XD JKJK They will get together, no worries, eh? Oh, and if you guys havn't seen this AWESOME EPIC AMV of Yahiro and Megumi, you HAVE TO HAVE TO WATCH IT!

See the little Naruto refrence I made in the last sentence? Hun, Hun? *nudgenudge*

It's called, Be your girl-MegumixYahiro, ..this is my top favorite AMV. I could watch forever and ever and ever. *^* But what I really like about this is that it inserts the charcters voices into the AMV, so it has a really different feel. ^^

ww ube watch?v=gjkcwZHH53c

Take out the spaces!

This is a manga AMV, which is really awesome, but the only reason I like this is because I think that Yahiro and Megumi are WAY cuter in the manga..(admit it, Yahiro is hot here, guys.) And it fits pretty well with the song.

w tube watch?v=AXSzifLoqOI

So..I would LOVE IT SO MUCH! If you guys reviewed and told me your opinion on,

1.) Getting a OC to rival Megumi's love for Yahiro

2.) Getting Akira to kinda like Yahiro so that Tadashi can admit his love to her and Yahiro and Megumi can get together

3.) ..Just review to make me happy. XD

As you guys can probably tell, option 3 is my favorite..But I really need plot ideas too, so..yeah.

**WALL OF FAME**

**KLICKS-**For being an awesome friend and keeping touch with me for 8 years..(I THINK THAT THAT'S AN AWESOME ACCOMPLISHMENT. DON'T LAUGH, GUYS.)

**Lol**-For reviewing and telling me that I had to move my butt and finish this chapter XD

**Queen50-**For telling me all the stupid grammar mistakes that I made-THANK YOU!

**Satomilka**-For telling me she loves the story, and being awesome. XD(That really raises my self esteem, thank you . J)

**CrossYuki-**For telling me I'm not stupid, (THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! *glomp* )

**Waking from a dream**- For obsessively loving Naruto with me and supporting my Akatsuki love.. and ALL YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I LOVE THEM!

**Alone-but-happy**-..Your review was the longest one I've had on _any_ of my stories. o.0…Do you know how happy this made me?

**Vicky Sheldon**-For being an awesome reviewer. XD

**DuckShadow12517**-For kindly offering to finish one of my other stories on an infinite hiatus..

**Anon**-For being my first reviewer. TT^TT You get 500 xp points!

So..if you guys review, I'll put up a new little THANK YOU THANK YOU thing..and if you don't (That's okay guys, it's just that I'm a greedy person and love reviews..*^*) Then you names will still be on there, but I'm just not going to change the thing. XD

**Disclamer-**If S.A was mine, then Yahiro and Megumi would have married and had babies by now. NOOOOOOOO! And they would get a lot more facetime then just ONE EPISODE! I mean, sersiouly!? ONE!? ..Sorry, guys. XD


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"50 bottles of beer on the wall, 50 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 50 bottles of beer on the waalllllll!"

All the boys, (except for Kei) were happily singing, arms around each other in the backseat.

All the girls were in the front row, except for Megumi, who was sitting by the driver, listlessly doodling on her eraser board. The driver wore a baseball cap, quietly humming under his breath. From what she could see, he had light brown-blond hair, and a nice tan. Suddenly he looked at her awkwardly. "Erm..is there something on my face or something?"

She blinked, drawing a question mark on her pad. He took the hand that wasn't on the steering wheel and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "You've been staring at me this whole time.." , he explained.

She blushed, quickly writing-_Ah, sorry..I was distracted…_along with a tiny smiley face. "Oh.." he looked away, blushing lightly like she was. "I had hoped it was for something else.." he muttered beneath his breath. Megumi could hear him though, and her blush grew even darker, if that was even possible. His eyes were of a cerulean blue, with soft tints of seaweed green. His mouth was a delicate bend on his face, acommplied with the soft bend of a nose. _His nose looks like Yahiro's, though.._She mentally smacked herself for thinking such thoughts. _Get over him! He dosen't even care about you! _"By the way-" She looked up at the driver. He jabbed a thumb in the back. "Is the guy with pink hair your boyfriend?"

She gaped, then frantically shook her head. He looked surprised. "Really? But he's been staring at us this whole entire time.."

She shakily turned around. Sure enough, Yahiro was glaring at her, and emitting a demonic aura, ignoring the happy chants of-"_45 bottles of beer on the wall!" _that even Kei had joined in. She whipped back around, gulping. The driver looked at her. "So..I'm guessing he's not?"

She made an X sign with her arms. _Non! _He smiled. "Do you even have a boyfriend?"

She bit her lip and looked down. "No? How? Surely a cute girl like you should have a boyfriend!"

She pressed her face to the window sadly. Suddenly, a hand appeared in front of her. She looked up in surprise. The driver was grinning at her, extending his arm. "I'm Ace, nice to meet you."

She returned the smile, replying likewise-"Hi. I'm Megumi, Megumi Yamanto."

~~X~~

Yahiro Saiga was in a very bad mood for the last 20 minutes. No-forget _bad _mood, he was _furious. _Megumi and the driver were talking animatedly, about random junk from the zoo and whatnot. How _dare _Megumi use her voice again! Especially when he specifically told her so many times to not use it! In a very irritated voice, he snapped, "Are we _there_ yet?!"

He saw the driver tilt his head slightly towards him. "Be patient, we're almost at the coastline.." Then he said something to Megumi and she giggled back.

Yahiro felt his eyebrow twitch, so he just decided on the easiest way to calm down-jab a pair of earphones in his ear and listen to screeching heavy metal.

**10 minutes later**

All the boys stepped out to the beach, all clad in their swim trunks, waiting for the girls to finish dressing. Oh-did they forget to mention? Megumi invited the _goddamn driver_ to swim with them, so now that brainless idiot was also there, stretching his arms out and squinting at the sky. While Yahiro was thinking of his poor death note that he left back home, he didn't notice that Ace's face was a inch from his, and he was goggling at Yahiro. When he finally noticed, however, he leapt back with a curse and glared at the boy. "Watch it, idiot!"

The 'idiot' just smiled and put a hand to his chin, a thoughtful note entering his voice. "You know, Megumi was right about you. You are really feminine."

Yahiro's face settled to one of disbelief. "…Excuse me?"

"Yeah! Your eyelashes are really long-and your hair! I mean, who has pink hair these days?!"  
Yahiro whipped out a fan magazine from no where-"VY2 does! He's my idol!" He yelled, while clutching the magazine to his chest dearly.

Tadashi had also joined the conversation. "Yahiro..does he even exist in real life?"

Yahiro looked at him in disbelief. "You're not a real fan, are you?!"

Ryuu looked at him worriedly. (NO! HE HAD TO SAVE HIS MANLY MENTOR!)"Yahiro, maybe you should dye your hair."

The driver nodded. "Imagine how sexy it would look _black._"

Yahiro brushed him off coldly. "In your dreams..er.."

"Ace." The driver supplied helpfully.

"..Yeah, whatever.." Yahiro's voice trained off as the girls came out of the beach changing house. Hikari looked stunning in a purple one piece, thin lines running down it to show her curves.

Sakura looked adorable in a dark two piece, a lone beach flower in her hair.

Finn looked the epitome of royalty, in a bloody red two piece; the top part having a mock turtleneck, with a crown splayed across the chest.

But his attention was drawn to two girls the most-

Akira was wearing a clover-leaf bikini top, with a miniskirt over the bottom half of her outfit. A clover charm dangled from the fringe of her top, and she was wearing a clover anklet to match it.

Megumi was wearing a small two piece as well. The top looked like a piece of plain white fabric, with a bow tying them together securely. A bright purple scarf was draped carelessly around her lithe waist, the only spot of color on her. It was a simple outfit, but it had a huge impact altogether.

Yahiro found himself gulping and averting his eyes as the girls drew closer. As Hikari desperately tried to cheer a gloomy *lost without his laptop and internet* Kei, Sakura and Jun went off to play in the water, and Ryuu and Finn were taking a romantic walk on the beach, looking for hermit crabs. He felt a tap on his arm, and saw a girl's light green eyes. "Hi.."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "…Hey?"

She ran back to her group of friends, who were squealing with anticipation. Yahiro just shook his head and went to go look for Megumi, who had run of somewhere with Ace. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his arm. He saw Akira desperately clinging to it, face averted. "Akira?"

"Please.." she mumbled. He just awkwardly looked away, not noticing the death glares that she sent the hoard of girls. This just seemed to encourage them, as the whole group walked across the sand to Yahrio and Akira, calling, "Excuse me! Is she your girlfriend?"

She started to say, "Well-" but was rudely cut off by Yahiro, who brutally replied, "No!" as he was still searching for Megumi.

"AHH!"

"WILL YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND!?"

"I LOVE THAT PINK HAIR OF YOURS! IT'S SO SEXY!"

"AHH I LOVE YOUR EYES, AN-"

"WHERE DO YOU LIVE!?"

"WHAT'S YOUR BLOOD TYPE!?"

"WHAT DO YOU LIKE TO EAT!"

..Okay, Yahiro was really getting freaked out now, as the swarm of girls surrounded him. Akira wasn't helping either, clinging to his arm like a drowned rat. _Okay.._he sighed, composing himself. _As long as it doesn't get any worse.._

"Hi! My name is Hikaru. Are you by any chance gay?"

Yahiro's cry of disbelief echoed around the beach. "NO WAY IN HELL!"

~~X~~

Megumi's head snapped up, as Yahiro's dying cry reached her ears. "..Yahiro?"

Ace pulled her back down to where they were making a sand castle. "Com'on Megumi, we have to finish this before sunset!"

"..But's it's only 12 in the morning.."

"Yeah!"

She just smiled and continued working on the castle. _I doubt Yahiro's thinking about me right now. Probably busy with all his fangirls. _

Yahiro's mind: MEGUMI-CHAN SAVE ME!

Ace tugged a lock of her hair, and she blinked, looking at him. "What?"

"Oh..nothing..it's just that.."

"Hmm?"

"Well.." Ace was mumbling now. "I know that we've only known each other for what-an hour or so? But I really like you, Megumi. So..will you..go out with me?" To Megumi's own surprise, she didn't jump up screaming, but calmly patted the sand castle, thoughts running through her head. "I'll think about it." She finally said, head down. Ace knew it was better not to push her, so he just calmly nodded and went on happily talking to her about the castle.

_I actually feel that Ace is better for me.._

_But why am I thinking about Yahiro so much?!" _

~~X~~

Finn wringed her hands together. "Err.." Kei didn't look up from his sulking place. "Lovely weather we're having today, hmm?" Kei didn't reply, but Finn took an eyebrow twitch to be a good sign. "So..the waves are just dandy, and-" _Wait, did she just use dandy!? _"Wubba..Wubba.." She chuckled uneasily, inner self panicking. "Umm.."

Kei finally snapped and glared up at her. "WHAT!?"

She cowered and knelt down in the sand, true royalty. "I WAS THE ONE WHO BROKE YOUR LAPTOP! I'M SORRY!"

"…You..WHAT!?" Kei was in full PMs mode. "YOU BROKE MY PRECIOUS LAPTOP!? WITH ALL MY DATA ON IT!? DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK FOR ME TO WRITE THAT DATA!?"

"…which is why..you save it to a flash drive?"

"SHUT UP I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" He pushed her roughly, Finn stumbling back a few meters, then-her foot sank-there was a hole in the sand-"AHHHH!"

Hikari desperately leaped to try to grab her, but only succeeded on trapping both of them. When the sand cleared, there was a pit around 20 feet deep, Hikari and Finn looking up from the bottom. "RYUU! KEI! YAHIRO! TADASHI! JUN!" Hikari called

"MEGUMI! AKIRA! SAKURA!" Finn echoed. In a few minutes, the whole S.A was assembled again, Yahiro tagging along with his mini-harem. "SCREW OFF, THE LOT OF YOU! I HAVE NO REOMANTIC INTREST, AND-HIKARU! FOR THE 19999th TIME, I AM NOT GAY!" As Megumi was walking up, Hikaru grabbed Yahiro's head and kissed him quickly on the lips. Yahiro and Megumi's eyes widened at the same time, Yahiro breaking away frantically, whipping out a tube of breath freshener and spraying his mouth over and over. "EWWWW EWWWWWW MY FIRST KISS WAS STOLEN BY A GUY!" He was reduced to a blobbing pile of jello.

Megumi couldn't help snickering a little bit, as the singer watched the Saiga heir spitting out 'germs' and retching.

Ryuu peered over the hole. "..You guys okay there?"

Finn called out, "Yeah! We're totally fine! Don't worry yourself over us, okay?"

Hikari-"I'm claustrophobic.. "

Jun was on his phone, dialing. "I think they can get a tow truck over here in…7 hours?"

Finn sweat dropped, looking at Hikari, who was green. "…um..okay..that's just dandy!" She banged her head again. _There she went again, using dandy, of all words! _

"Um…Hikari?"

"..Yeeeaaahhh?" Hikari moaned

"How about I teach you some English?"

"…."

~~X~~

Megumi coughed and spit out a bucketful of seawater, having survived due to CPR. And now, how did our lovely singer wake up with a pair of soft lips on her face? Well..we'll have to go back a few hours.

Megumi was walking along the beach shore, admiring the sunset and thinking. Mostly about Ace and Yahiro in particular. She sighed and pursed her lips thoughtfully. _What if-_suddenly, a bunch of boys slammed into her, sprawling her into the water. She coughed and reached up towards the wavering light of the beach, but as soon as she got her head up, another wave slammed into her, rendering her other efforts useless. "H-help.." She gasped out, but was taken under by another salty wave. She couldn't hold her breath anymore and breathed in seawater, the salty taste tingling her mouth. Another wave pushed her back up. "HELP ME!"

She screamed frantically, but no one heard her. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms lock around her stomach. "Hold on, I've got you!" She looked at her savior and saw that he had-the head-of a horse?! What!? Megumi promptly fainted. Ace blinked, looking at the girl he had just saved. "..better get her to shore.."

**3 hours later**

Megumi and Yahiro were facing each other silently. Ace and the harem had already gone, so they were just left alone. "So.." Yahiro was the first to break the awkward silence. "what did you do with your loverboy today?"

Megumi blinked. "..who?"

"Ace!"

"Oh, him? We built..a sandcastle..and took a walk, feeding all the birds.." Yahiro gulped as he noticed that Megumi wasn't denying anything. "Well..that's nice."

"Yeah.." They were left in awkward silence for awhile. "How's your _boyfriend_?"

Megumi asked Yahiro. Yahiro was so outraged he didn't even register the fact that Megumi was actually _talking. _"THAT PERVERTED BASTARD IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! HE STOLE MY FIRST KISS, MY PRIDE AND DIGINITY, AND WHO KNOWS, MAYBE HE'LL TAKE MY VIRGINITY SOMEDAY! NOOO! USODI!"

Far away, Kei's eyebrow twitched. "U..So…Di."

"But.." Yahiro said after calming down a bit, "I'm not gay, so.."

Megumi smiled. "I already knew that.."

He frowned. _Why was Megumi being so serious today? _"Hey, Megumi."

She looked back at him. "Hm?"

"Play another game with me."

"What?!"

"We'll go out on a date tomorrow. If I like it, then I'll become your boyfriend. If I don't, then I have the right to tell you to do whatever I want you to do.

"…Okay."

"..Really?" Yahiro, blinked, surprised. Whatever answer he was expecting, it certainly wasn't that.

She nodded shyly.

**Meanwhile, in the sandpit…**

(NOTE-Words written in 'this' mean English)

Hikari-'I..like…muffins.'

Finn-Yeah, yeah! Like that!

Hikari-did I do it right?

Finn-'Yes, you did awesome!'

Hikari-…STOP IT!

**Setting-Beach**

**Time-Evening**

**Event-Risk concert**

Megumi and her friends looked in awe as the female vocalist hit a screeching high note and a bass drum pounded off with a finale. "Wow.." Sakura breathed.

Akira nodded in reverence as she gazed at the hot guitarist up on the dinky beach stage. They were _still _waiting for the tow truck to come and get Finn and Hikari out of the sand pit, so while they were waiting, they found out that a band was supposed to be playing that night, and eagerly bought tickets for a spot of entertainment. This was a live beach concert, however, so the gusty night air whipped against their hair as they huddled to get warm in their thin clothes. (They had all changed out of their swimsuits)

Megumi, in particular, was staring at the beautiful girl up there, singing her soul out. _Wow… _she inhaled breathlessly. _If only I could sing like that one day…._

"Okay!"

Her head snapped up as the song ended and the girl up there took a quick break. "For the next song, I'm going to need a volunteer to come up and sing with me! Anyone?"

Without knowing how, Megumi's hand shot up of its own accord. She gulped and fidgeted. She looked around at all the other people who had their hands up. _Maybe I won't be chosen.._"Hmmm…" the girl up on the stage put a metallic nail up to her lips. "Why not..the ah-dorable little girl in the sailor shirt!"

Megumi gasped as she felt hands pushing her forward. She looked back to her friends, who were tossing her into the sea of sharks. "Have fun!" Takashi grinned at her. Kei was still fuming, but Akira and Sakura were hyper squealing.

She walked up to the stage with trembling legs, getting closer to the gorgeous girl who was slouching there, leaning on one leg; holding out a black microphone to Megumi. "So..what's your name?" She asked with a gleaming smile.

"M-Megumi!" She hastily replied. The girl blinked once, surprised, then laughed. "Well now, isn't she cute?" The audience roared as if agreeing to her. "Now..Megumi." She turned back to her, curly hair swinging. "What songs do you know?"

"Ano…I know..um…a lot of..opera songs…" She squeezed her eyes shut. The girl blinked her heavily made up lashes at her. "...any pop ones, megumi-chan?"

Megumi hastily rackled her brain for pop songs. The only thing she could remember was the time when she was listing to rock, and her mother had ripped the earbuds out of her ears, screaming, "_POP MUSIC IS FOR ROBOTIC IDIOTS!" _Now, what was she listening to at that time?! "

"Um..I know..Sakurane by-by-" Everyone was staring at her, so the girl decided to help her out. "I think it's by Piko, right?"

She nodded frantically. The girl laughed. "He's not that well known, so it figures you would forget his name. But he really is a good trap singer, isn't he?"

Megumi gulped and nodded. The girl made a motion to the drummer, and he quickly arranged his drums and cymbals. "Now, why don't you sing it for us, Megumi?"

She handed the microphone to Megumi with a friendly wink. Megumi was shaking so much everything blurred. "Um-" The microphone made a screech.

"Sorry!" The girl apologized. "It's been having issues lately."

1…2….3… The guitarist plucked at some strings, and the song started.

_Omoi yosereba sakura hirahira_

_Koboreochiru bokutachi no namida_

_Itsuitsu made mo_

_Kawashita egao_

_Kimi to no yakusoku_

_Subete no toki yo_

_Kagayaki tsuzukete_

_Tadidatsu hi no kimi-_

Her voice cracked and faltered. She saw Yahiro in the crowd staring intently at her. He, a second ago, was with Hikari and Finn, helping them get some food. And now-

Her voice squeaked some more, then turned into an accidental scream, fully off tune. The sonic waves of her scream knocked out the audience and the band members. She gulped and looked at Yahiro, who was wearing foam earplugs and raising his eyebrow like-_really? Is that the best you can do? _

She hung her head in shame, as the girl stirred. She blinked at Megumi, rubbing her eyes. "Wow..was that you?" She nodded, blushing all the way to the tips of her hair. She sprang up, looking at Megumi with a feral look in her eyes. "That..was..holy baligizaing AWESOME!"

Megumi winced and opened her eyes, then after processing the words, blinked quickly. _What?! _She looked disbelievingly at the girl, who nodded and clicked her tongue at her. Megumi noticed that she had a tongue piercing. "Yeah, you!" She dug with her sharp nails in the back pocket of her pants, quickly pulling out a set of index cards, uncapping a pen she stole from the out-cold bassist. She scribbled something on the card. "Your voice was amazing! And your scream? Hell yeah! That's _exactly _what people want in the music industry! Now, that off tune part was a bit..quirky, but we can fix that with autotune! No problemo!" She dusted off imaginary dust on her leather pants, and gave the index card to Megumi, after folding it sharply in half. "My name's Kira. Call me!" She blew Megumi a fake kiss, then went to help her fallen band members. Megumi just blinked and held the index card tighter to her chest. _Did that..actually happen? _

She shakily went off the stage once again to find Yahiro, who was waiting for her in the middle of all the bodies. "Really? I would've never believed it." He laughed. "Your scream actually got you a producer?"

"Well..not a producer.." She shakily said. He then sharply frowned. "Why aren't you using your eraser board?"

"I..frogot it at the condo…"

"Ah…" The rest of the S.A were stirring. "Hm..what was that?" Sakura yawned, stretching. Tadashi held on fast to Akira, mumbling-"my dinosaur…Teddy, don't leave me!" Akira woke up abruptly when he started slobbering on her, immediately slapping him half way across the world. "TADASHI YOU IDIOT!"

Kei woke up, and started sulking again. "My..laptop…"

Suddenly, two bright beams of light shone across the beach, heading towards them. "The tow truck!"

"Hikari and Finn are saved!"

"Finally!"

A trembling Hikari and Finn stood before them 35 minutes later, chilled to the bone. Ryuu gave his girlfriend a towel, which she accepted with a grateful smile. Kei was too mad to say anything to Hikari or anyone, so she was left shivering with the trauma of sand and English.

"Thanks 'for' saving 'us'" Everyone looked at Finn in disbelief as she started ranting off random English and Japanese combined.

"Sorry.." She combed her wet hair back and grinned sheepishly at them. "5 hours of teaching English? It's hard to work it out of my system, heh heh.."

"Lets just go back, okay?" Kei snapped. They could see that Kei was really hurt that Finn had broken his laptop. They were too, though. Out of all the people in the S.A, Finn was the least likely person to actually do it.

Ryuu whispered to Yahiro-" Um..on the way back, do you think I could ask you something?"

Yahiro watched Megumi talking cheerfully to Ace, who had appeared out of no where. "Fine." He said, gritting his teeth.

The car ride back to Akira's condo was awkward as seeing Kei profess his desire to become a ballerina and prance around in a pink tutu. (What? Kei had done that when he was around 4 years old..) Yahiro stared impatiently at Ryuu, who was fidgeting and gulped. "Just spit it out already!"

Suddenly, Ryuu was on his hands and knees. "I beg you, Yahiro-sensei, teach me the ways of the men!"

Yahiro blinked in surprise for a moment, then a slow smile spread across his face. "You..do..know what you're signing up for, right~?"

Looking at his face, Ryuu gulped.

_Dear Diary, _

_I think I may have just signed my own death penalty. _

* * *

I'm back! :D How was your Easter? Well..I have some bad news. I'm discontinuing this story. (doges rotten fruit) Sorry! It's just that..I've run out of inspiration, so..yeah. L

….

….

….

….

APIRL FOOLS! :D Ah..I know that that was mean. XD But it felt so good! I've only trolled someone twice today..my friends, and my PACE teacher. J And they were like..o.0 Not telling you the troll. :p You guys will steal my secret and make it awesomer.

Ah..you know I love you guys. *virtual hug* You all have reviewed and made me happy so much…I don't deserve people like you. :3 But I ask for reviews anyway, cuz I'm that kind of hupocritical person. XD

OH YEAH GUYS! DID YOU KNOW THAT THEY'RE MAKING A GOOGLE GIF SEARCH!? I'M SO EXCITED FOR IT TO COME OUT! GIFS ARE THE BEST THINGS THAT HAVE HAPPENED SINCE-…um…I can't think of anything. But I LOVE TUMBLR! AND YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE BETTER LIKE IT TOO! :D Don't worry, I'm not forcing you to or anything. *scoff* of course not..*shifty eyes* Anyway..wait..I just lost my train of thought.

Wait..I remember. J So..the song that I made Megumi mess up and kill 34 people on..Sakurane is actually a real song. It's by this AMAZING singer called Piko, if you have a chance, DEFINTALLY check him out. :D I just need a new person to talk about with him. So far..I'm the only one who knows the real Piko, and not the vocaloid Piko.

Hey, speaking of that, do you guys know Vocaloid? *hinthint*

Our math teacher gave us the meanest troll today..told us that he was going to be our next teacher in high school when he actually wasn't..-.-

0-0

Oh yeah, our math teacher is on a diet, trying to lost weight. XD But sadly, I can't imagine him thin. I mean..he's like a penguin! *sorry!* He doesn't have that much hair..um..he kinda waddles..and he talks like a penguin. He wore the scariest contacts for Halloween..pure black. O-0 I was scared.

OH yeah, have you guys read the imfamous fanfic, My Immortal? It raises your self esteem so much! :D But I stopped reading it after around 4 chapters because I knew it was rubbing off on me..can you see it in this chapter?!

There's this AMAZING book called Thirteen reasons why ...I have nothing to say. It's so raw and gripping..it seriously brought tears to my eyes. YOU HAVE TO READ IT! ...although I am kinda proud I've never bawled at a book before. :3

THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR….

**W****ALL OF FAME**

**Yahimegu-**haha, my story isn't that great. But it was thanks to you that I sat down for an hour and a half and typed this instead of my homework. XD

**redflower789-**This is the first time you've reviewed, isn't it? :3 THANK YOU FOR COMING OUT OF THE DARKNESS! *trumpets and angels* I hope to hear more from you in the future! ^^

**Satomika-**You've reviewed on every single chapter..(I think I love you. O^O) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! All your reviews have cheered me up so much, you won't imagine.

**Rubyo-**For giving me ideas on the plot-(seriously you have no idea how much this helped me) You're an awesome reviewer.

**WakingFromADream-**You are honestly the twin I have never had (strokes your imaginary face) YOU'RE AWESOME. LOVE DOCTOR WHO, S.A, AND NARUTO FOREVER. I HOPE WE FIND MORE IN COMMEN. :D THE BEST REVIEWER TOO!

**KLICKS-**For being an awesome friend and keeping touch with me for 8 years..(I THINK THAT THAT'S AN AWESOME ACCOMPLISHMENT. DON'T LAUGH, GUYS.)

**Lol**-For reviewing and telling me that I had to move my butt and finish this chapter XD

**Queen50-**For telling me all the stupid grammar mistakes that I made-THANK YOU!

**CrossYuki-**For telling me I'm not stupid, (THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! *glomp* )

**Alone-but-happy**-..Your review was the longest one I've had on _any_ of my stories. o.0…Do you know how happy this made me?

**Vicky Sheldon**-For being an awesome reviewer. XD

**DuckShadow12517**-For kindly offering to finish one of my other stories on an infinite hiatus..

**Anon**-For being my first reviewer. TT^TT You get 500 xp points!

So..if you guys review, I'll put up a new little THANK YOU THANK YOU thing..and if you don't (That's okay guys, it's just that I'm a greedy person and love reviews..*^*) Then you names will still be on there, but I'm just not going to change the thing. XD

**Disclamer-**If S.A was mine, then I would've bragged already about how wonderful my manga was to the world. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Ryuu gulped as he knelt on the hard cold floor of the condo, knees trembling underneath him. He had been holding this position for around 2 hours now, ever since Yahiro walked out of the room, barking about how he needed to increase his leg muscles to look more "manly"

He cringed as he remembered what had transpired the moment that they had got back. Yahiro first kicked Ace out, despite his protests, then dragged Ryuu to his room and told him to burn everything that he liked. Ryuu had burned everything that he liked. Okay, well..not _all _of them. …Fine, he only burned his stuffed penguin, Mr. Popper. Yahiro was furious when he found out, so he took the liberty of burning everything himself.

_"You call yourself a man with this?!" Yahiro roared, waving a hand in front of Ryuu's impressive collection of stuffed animals. "And that doesn't even excuse this pathetic thing!" In his other arm, held aloft, was Ryuu's diary. _

_"NOOOOOOO!" Ryuu's cry followed Yahiro all the way to the kitchen. He ran quickly after the other male, sliding haphazardly on the floor. When he got there, Yahiro was waiting for him, a smirk on his face as he held the boxes of Ryuu's most beloved treasures over the heat incinerator._

_"Now." Yahiro cleared his throat. "You will watch very closely as every one of your things burn." And without hesitation, he dropped the box into the fire. Ryuu just watched silently, a dazed look over his face. "…Mr. Snuggles?" _

Ryuu cried anime tears as he mourned the loss of his beloved pig. There was a creak of the door, and Yahiro slowly poked his head in. "Hey, Ryuu, you can stop now." Ryuu immediately collapsed on the floor like pudding.

"Sakura's called us into the parlor. Playing some kind of game, I think."

Ryuu gulped. Sakura's games had never meant well...the last time she had one, Yahiro was tossed into a big batch of poufy flowers. He had never looked the same again. Less manly, Ryuu thought.

Ryuu wincing and Yahiro looking fresh as a daisy (see, flowers!), they both went to the designated place; where rest of the S.A were waiting. Sakura motioned them to join the circle that was sprawled out on the floor. "Com'on guys, you're so slow!" She huffed impatiently.

Ryuu took his spot by Finn, and Yahiro, as always, sat by Megumi. Sakura stood in the middle of the circle, clapping her hands together. "Awright! So..since it's been..er..uneventful lately, I decided that we could, *cough* spice things up a little bit..with a game of.." Here she paused dramatically-"Truth or dare!"

They all groaned, slumping back into the soft rug. 'no!"

"No way in hell-"

"…..No. Just…no."

Sakura cleared her throat. "I knew that you all would say that..so.." She pulled out a plastic bag behind her. Inside, was a maid costume. 'Whoever doesn't play the game, or 'loses' the most, has to wear this for a day and be a maid to the girl or guy that they like."

They all sat up straight then, fingers crossed for themselves. Sakura draped the costume over the table and slid into the circle. "Who wants to start?"

Hikari raised her hand. "I'll go!"

Sakura smiled. "Truth, or dare?"

Hikari pondered for a bit, then grinned. "Dare!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes for a bit, then proclaimed, "Go sit on Kei's lap for the rest of the game!"

Hikari blushed and gulped; that was definitely not the dare that she had been expecting. But honestly, who in their right mind would expect a dare to be-"run 35454 laps around the beach!" ? She hesitantly crawled over to Kei, (who was almost over his sulking period) and climbed awkwardly into his lap. Kei put his arms around her and his chin on the top of her head, while the rest of the S.A fangirled\boyed at the sweet scene before them. Hikari pointed to Akira. "Akira, truth or dare?"

Akira bit her lip. "Truth." the purpled haired girl wasn't sure she could handle what dare Hikari could give..

"Who is your most loved person in this room?" Hikari bluntly asked, not even bothered by the embarrassment of her question.  
Akira opened her eyes wide. "Erm…how to…" She glanced around at everyone, but her gazes lingered most on Yahiro and Tadashi. The girl made her decision. "Right now, Yahiro."

Tadashi's face crumpled, and he looked down at his lap. Jun crawled over to him and started patting his back, while Yahiro's face looked like the Easter Island head.

Megumi gripped her eraser pad, fingers digging into the hard plastic, and without knowing it, she glared at Akira fiercely. Sensing her gaze, Akira glared back, challenging her. It was a mental duel between women. Yahiro just waved his hands and sweat-dropped, a blush on his cheeks. "Let's go on, okay, okay?"

Akira flung at Megumi-"Truth or dare?"

Megumi scribbled on her eraser pad-_Dare! _

Akira grinned, baring her canines. "I dare you to act out a scene from Romeo and Juliet with Ryuu!"

Ryuu blinked, but then shrugged. "Why not?" He walked over to Megumi and knelt down. Megumi dropped her eraser pad onto Yahiro's lap. She was going to use her voice for his. "Ah, Romeo, Romeo, where art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name: or, if thou would not, be but sworn my love, and I shall no longer be a Capulet."

Ryuu gazed up at her, a playful sparkling in his eyes."Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

Megumi smiled sweetly back at him, not noticing that the rest of the S.A was enchanted by their performance, minus Yahiro, who was building rage clouds above his head.

"Tis but they name that is my enemy. Thou art thy self, though not a Montague. O be some other name! What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, not face, nor any part belonging to man. What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any name would smell as sweet."

Suddenly, Megumi was swept into someone's arms, and she looked up at her captor to see Yahiro glaring at Ryuu. "Thou detestable maw, thou womb of death, gorged with the dearest morsel of the earth, thus I enforce thy rotten jaws to open!" Yahiro was playing the part of Romeo now. Ryuu, surprised, caught on quickly, and took a standing position, towering over Yahiro. "and in despite I'll cram thee with more food, that banished haughty Montague-"

"A madman's mercy bid thee run away!"

"I do defy thee conjuration, and append thee for a felon here."

"Will thou provoke me? Then have at thee, boy!"

It was a classic scene of Paris Vs. Romeo, reenacted in the 21st centaury by two (really sexy!) guys.

They stood glaring at one another, Megumi blinking in Yahiro's arms. Sakura awkwardly stood up. "Guys, guys.." She tugged them apart. "Um..let's get on with the game. Megumi, it's your turn."

There was a moment of silence as she waited for Megumi to regain her senses.

Megumi bit her lip tentatively, then picked up her eraser pad from where it had fallen on the floor. _Yahiro, truth or dare? _

"Dare!' Yahiro stood proud, arms crossed in front of his chest. "Let this be a lesson to you, Ryuu! A true man takes it like a man!"

Megumi had finished scribbling and had turned her board towards him. Yahiro turned his head to read it. "See, Ryuu? It's only-…." He froze.

Sakura plucked the pad out of Megumi's arms and read it out loud. "Dye your hair black."

The rest of the S.A turned to look at Yahiro, a deadly silence falling over them as they waited for his eventual reaction. Surprisingly, Yahiro stayed quiet, mood clouds twirling above his head. Slowly, he stumbled to the bathroom. Along the way, a maid quietly appeared and handed him a black bottle. He accepted it and slammed the door. There was the sound of running water.

"…Where did you get that from, Megumi?"

_I overheard Ace-kun's conversation with Yahiro._

Sakura whispered to Jun "How do you think that it'll look?"

Kei answered for him. "Knowing Yahiro..he'll probably pull off anything."

A bloodcurdling _screech _came from the bathroom. They all sweat-dropped and turned slowly. The door of the bathroom was a quarter open.

Tadashi trotted over there and poked his head in. "Yahi-ow!" There was a hard, dull smack, and Tadashi was sent sprawling.

He sat back, a hand clutching his eye. Yahiro had left a beautiful bruise.

If the S.A was worried before, it was nothing compared to what they felt now. 'Um..should someone go check on him?"

Ryuu nodded, and bravely walked to the door, tapping on it gently. "..Yahiro?"

The door slid open, and a mop of damp black hair peeked out. Yahiro was looking down at his feet, and what they could see of his ears was a flaming red. "..Yahiro?"

He snapped his head up and glared at them, as if daring them to say anything. "What?"

"…." They were shocked into silence. What Ace said was true. Yahiro looked _sexy _in black. His pale skin was a bright contrast against his hair, and his sharp cheekbones were brought out against the dark shadow around his ears.

"Damn." Sakura whistled. "If I weren't dating Jun-kun, I would do you." Yahiro scowled at her. "Shut up!"

"The hair dye's not permanent, is it?"

Akira shook her head, looking at the bottle the maid had brought her. "It should wash off…next morning."

Yahiro visibly relaxed, sinking back down to his spot. "Alright. Kei, my man, truth or dare?"

Kei closed his eyes. "Truth."

"Well then pansy," Yahiro mocked, "What dreams do you have of Hikari-chan?"

Kei just yawned. "I have dreams about marrying Hikari and eloping from her parents, just for the thrill of it, even though we technically don't need to-

I have dreams that we would live in a huge castle in England, surrounded by hundreds of sheep-("Wait! Why sheep?" Hikari asked)

I have dreams that we would have 10 kids and live happily ever after,

I have dreams that we would be together…for all eternity."

Hikari blushed and looked down, biting her lip in embarrassment; she was still sitting on Kei's lap.

"Geez!" Yahiro complained, "it's not time to get sentimental on me yet, old man! I'm still a teenager!"

Kei just ignored him, going on to the next person. "Tadashi, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Tadashi cheerfully answered.

"That poor guy has no idea what he's getting into.."

"Kei's dares are the worst.."

"…Poor Tadashi."

"It was nice knowing him. Hey, what time's the funeral?"

Kei smirked. "I dare you to be my personal slave for a week."

Sakura yelled, "That was my idea!"

Tadashi looked terrified. "W-What?!"

Kei just nodded empathetically and shrugged. "you picked dare, I gave you a dare." He said calmly and slowly. "Now, why don't you start by giving me a massage?' He rolled back his shoulders in the chair and leaned back. A terrified Tadashi slowly went up and timidly started rubbing his shoulders.

"you're such a sadist, Kei-chan." Yahiro remarked.

"Tadashi, it's your turn.", Kei lazily said.

"Oh…Jun, truth or dare?"

Jun gulped. "T-Truth."

Suddenly, Tadashi had a demonic look on his face. "What is your opinion of every girl in this room?"

Jun swallowed. Out of all the people in the room, the one that he did _not _expect to pop a question like that was Tadashi. "Well.." his eyes landed on Megumi. "Megumi's my cute sister, or course..Hikari's just a erratic, caring person who happens to be really stupid..("Hey!") Akira's an awesome cook, Finn's a tomboy..("…what.") and Sakura.." he looked at her. "She's really…erm…uh.." There was a heavy silence in the room. "She's my….cute…g-g-girlfriend." He gulped, and fell against the floor. He actually said it. _He actually said it! _

Sakura squealed and latched herself onto him. "I love you, Jun-kun!"

For once, the rest of the S.A just watched quietly, admiring the shojo manga confession flowers that appeared out of nowhere. Yahiro suddenly remarked, "Wasn't this supposed to be a sexy game? ..Why are there so many confessions and serious moments?"

"I dunno." Kei sighed, leaning back into his chair. "Who knows?"

Sakura, who had finally released Jun, popped back up. "Oh yeah, the beach tournament's next weekend!"

Hikari sprung up, pointing her index finger at Kei. "Takashima! I will definitely beat you!"

Kei just winked. "you can try..Miss..Number..Two." Hikari was reduced to a pile of hatred in the corner.

"There are only two more people left!" Sakura exclaimed. "Okay, Jun-kun, you can go."

Jun was seething at being made a fool of by _Tadashi_, of all people. Tadashi?! He was supposed to be the densest person in the room! The happy-go-lucky person! Fine. You wanna go? Jun glared at Tadashi. Let's go!

"Ryuu, truth or dare?"

Ryuu laughed and mussed Jun's hair. "Dare."

"Switch underwear with Megumi."

Ryuu froze. Megumi gulped. Jun smirked._Hah, beat that, Tadashi! _

"O-okay.." Ryuu looked at Megumi. "Erm…Megumi-chan?"

Megumi sighed and dropped her eraser pad, blushing furiously. "I-It's only a game..right?"

"…Right."

As Megumi went into the bathroom to switch underwear first, Yahiro blinked. "wasn't that just sexual harassment, Jun? And on your own sister too! Shame, shame."

Jun just scoffed and looked away. "At least it was Ryuu. I don't trust anyone, _anyone, _other than Ryuu with my sister."

Yahiro paused, then moved his hands up. "Oy, oy, are you implying something?"

Just then, Megumi's hand came from the door. "Um.."

"

Ryuu slowly went over to the bathroom, head bowed. "I can change in the bathtub, while you change by the sink, okay?" She nodded, and they both closed the door. Finn was biting her lip and clasping her hands together. Yahiro tried not to notice her worry, but honestly? He felt the same way. Moments later, Megumi stepped out, with a noticeable bulge of fabric by her hips. She kept on pulling them up, a noticeable frown on her face. Ryuu, on the other hand, was walking very uncomfortably, stiffly sitting down in the circle once again.

There was an awkward silence, while Ryuu circled the floor, deciding where to sit.. When he finally sat down, there was a sigh of relief emitting from the green haired boy. "Okay..who should I ask?" Sakura shrugged. "You can ask anybody, I guess."

Ryuu pondered that for a moment."Hm.." Finn suddenly stood up, pouting. "You guys forgot about me!"

Hikari blinked. "Where did you come from?"

"…."

Ryuu sheepishly grinned. "Sorry..you were just so quiet..for once." He added teasingly. Finn huffed, but rolled her eyes playfully and elbowed him. "Hmm…" Ryuu mused. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Finn grinned.

Ryuu wasn't in the mood for something drastic, considering that he was in a pair of girls underwear as well. "If you had only 24 hours to live, what would you do?"

Finn didn't even think. "Stuff my face with nutella and confess my undying love to Winnie the Pooh."

"…oh."

"wait, what."

"NUTELLA IS THE MOST AMAZING THING EVER!" Sakura wailed.

"…Winnie, the pooh. You mean that fat little bear?" Akira asked in disgust.

"He't not fat! He's well rounded!" Finn protested. Ryuu furrowed his eyebrows. _Finn liked…fat people?! _

Suddenly, Akira yawned. "Sorry, Sakura. I don't think my eyes can stay open anymore..I'm going off to bed." With that, she stood up and stretched, yawning all the while. Sakura pouted. "Aww..and here I wanted us all to play together~"

Jun sweat dropped and pointed out-"Sakura, it's midnight. I think that it's natural that we all would be tired."

Sakura sighed anyway. "But Jun-kun will stay up with me, right~?" She looked at him pointedly. Jun gulped. "O-Okay.." Sakura smiled and dragged him to the stairs. "Let's play candyland!"

Yahiro and Kei both got up as well. Kei cleared his throat. "Ehhum. Since.._someone_ broke my laptop..now I have to start all the work again.._on paper._" Kei shivered in the horror of touching the old fashioned ways of taking notes. "I feel like a grandpa." Yahiro patted him on the back."hey, you should be grateful to those trees once in a while, Kei-chan!"

"They're renewable for a reason, dobe."

"Psh. Pushing that aside, at least I wasn't the one who was all sentimental during a game that was supposed to be sexy!"

"Hah. Easy for you to say-'oh, it's just _so _manly to dye my hair back even though I **was ordered by a GIRL. **And don't forget, you were pretty sappy too! And saving your precious Megumi? Yeah, that's a knight in shining armor right there."

"At least I didn't back down, wimp! You would've probably done the same thing if Ryuu was threatening Hikari! And really, if megumi had chosen you to dye your hair..gosh, you would've gone running to the winds!"

"I would _not._"

"Yeah, cuz your hair is _totally _not the most important possession to you!"

"No, my amazing eyelashes are!"

"Un uh-wait, what?!"

The two boys walked up the staircase, bickering playfully. Ryuu immediately followed Yahiro, trailing like a lost puppy. Finn winced as a elephant trumpted mournfully, probably out of loneliness or hunger. "Eh. W-Who wants to feed the animals?"

Akira, Tadashi, and Megumi shook their heads violently. Finn just sighed and walked up to the door of the animal room, head bowed and making violent 'good luck' hand signs.

They all feared for her return. Ryuu's orangutan had bitten off the finger of someone before..

Okay, it was only a scratch.

But it bled. So that counted, right?

Right?

Probably not.

Tadashi groaned. "I need to eat.." he wandered to the kitchen, leaving Akira and Megumi to stare silently at each other. Megumi coughed, then shakily said-"Why are you trying to be so close to Yahiro now? I thought-you hated him."

Akira let out a huff and looked away. "First of all, I never _hated _him. Second of all, Tadashi isn't being-..." She trailed off and slumped her shoulders unhappily. "I just.."

Megumi just looked at her and didn't do anything. "But-" Akira started again, staring into Megumi's eyes. "let's see who can make Yahiro the happiest, okay? If you can prove..that you're capable of making him happy-I'll give up."

Megumi closed her eyes. "I-I don't want to fight with you, Akira-chan. But-" Here she looked determinately at Akira-"If you want to know who I think can make Yahiro happier, it's you. But-I'll try my best to surpass the level of happiness that you give him, so that he won't lose anything."

Megumi fingered the silver ring on her finger. "I-I'll try my best." She said quietly.

Akira didn't do anything, but with a quick, jerky nod of her head, walked gingerly up the stairway.

Megumi looked after her and the space that she had disappeared for a while longer, then went up herself. She did have a 'trial' date with Yahiro the next morning, after all.

* * *

…Um..first of all, I'm sorry for not updating long..*ducks boulders and rocks* Okay, okay! I HAVE NO EXUSE! ..Actually, I do! :D ..Kinda. We had STARR testing and exams..and then..guess what..wait for it..I GOT A BUNNY! It's about the size of my hand! IT'S SO CUTE I COULD DIE! O.0 but, I'm too scared to find out the gender, so..if it's a girl, it's going to be-Italy if it's a guy, but Italia if it's a girl. XD It's so ccuuutttee! But, okay, so I feed the rabbit once a day, (at night) I feed him/her milk. Okay, so the next day, the rabbit exploded. *^* Not joking. The rabbit GOT 3 TIMES FATTER! It's like..just this round little ball of fluff now…..QAQ I HAVE AN DAIEBETIC BUNNY- JKJK. XD

People say I talk too much. …and that makes me happy. XD ish. QAQ

Have you guys watch Iron Man 3 yet? It was BEAUTIFUL. I didn't even see Iron Man 1 or 2, but my friend dragged me to the mall threatening to kill me if I didn't watch it with her..but it was actually really good!

I hope that this chapter wasn't too serious..so this is the result of listening to depressing music..hey, BTW, I really need some new music. XD Do you guys have any good songs/bands to recommend? Here's a random list of people/songs I like-

Bands/Artists

Three Days Grace

Kelly Clarkson

Ed Sherran

Pikoß(J-pop)

Adam Lambert

Avril Lavigne

Songs

Ama no Jaku ß(J-pop)

Light up the Sky

Catch my Breath

A- Team

Dear you ß(Japanese)

Aliceß(Japanese)

Love the way you lie

Behind those Hazel Eyes

Better than I know myself

Cendrillonß(Japanese)

Happy Ending

High School never ends

Most precious treasure ß(Japanese)

Wish you were here

Tell your world ß(Japanese)

Imatation Blackß(Japanese)

Our let it be ß(Japanese)

..Yeah, so if you guys are bored any time..I really like these songs, so you can check them out! XD Sorry that a lot are J-Pop…^^"

..Opps. I just relized that I forgot to include Kira. O.0 ..Yeah, you guys probably forgot about her too. But she's the key to Megumi's singing career! Don't worry, Yahiro will tie into that somehow. XD

**Wall of Fame**

**glittergamer1-**Aww..really? :D That is so sweet~! Thanks so much! XD Honestly, this was more of a fling idea that I had…it wasn't meant to be serious..but..o.0 Holy poop. It's because of people like you that I continue writing. : *Virtual Hug* Hope to hear more from you in the future!

**SatoMika-**Yes, I agree with you. A jealous Yahiro is indeed sexy, right? XD I hope I didn't make him too OOC though…^^"

**Kicks-**Ah, you never fail to surprise me. XD Yes, I will take your awesome advice to heart~and try to improve my stories! (Though they'll never be as awesome as yours) Yes it was 8 years! I remember that the time you stole my 'purse' we were around 3 or 4, right? :D I was a balloon back then. XD  
**Yahimegu-**Okay..*wipes forehead* dandy means-it's just this old thing that grandparents or someone old says when something is good..so…let's see!

Teenager-this lemonade is awesome!

Random old person-Ah, this lemonade is just dandy!

Hmm..Akira says please, because she wanted to get closer to Yahiro, and she wasn't sure if he would let her, because she thinks that he likes Megumi. XD..which he eventually will, of course!

**Yahiro-**When I first saw your comment, I was like…OHMFFP (oh my freaking flying pigs) YAHIRO REVIEWED! ..Sorry, a bit enthusiastic there. \(^0^)/ But..let's just put it this way. Akira and Tadashi are in a fight, so Akira is trying to find another source of love or close comfort. XD

**redflower789-**Yes, honestly, Akira is getting on my nerves too. TT^TT but since Megumi doesn't have that big of a love rival for Yahiro, I was thinking that Akira could be the 'rival' just because I like seeing a jealous Megumi~So kawaii! YES SEXY YAHIRO IS SEXY SEXY SEXYYYYYYYY X19000

**Wakingfromadream-**Whoo you're always my first commenter! Sorry, I couldn't help myself. But that was evil, hun? XD I liked it, though. :D Hhaha I fooled you guys! In love with the story? *evil smirk* I HEREBY GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO MARRY IT! YOU GUYS HAVE MY BLESSING! :D JKJK, you're probably too nice and pretty for this crappy old story. XD funny? QAQ OH THANK YOU!1

**Rubyo-**For giving me ideas on the plot-(seriously you have no idea how much this helped me) you're an awesome reviewer!

**Lol-**For telling me that I had to move my butt and finish this chapter. XD

**Queen50-**For telling me all the stupid grammar mistakes I made-THANK YOU!

**CrossYuki-**For telling me that I'm not stupid, (THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! *glomp*)

**Alone-but-happy-**your review was the longest one I've had on any of my stories o.0 Do you know how happy that made me? XD

**Vicky Sheldon-**For being an awesome reviewer X3

**DuckShadow12517-**for kindly offering to finish one of my other stories on an infinite hiatus..

**Anon-**For being my first reviewed. QAQ You get 50000 xp points! (whoot level up! :D

\(^0^)/

\(^0^)/


	7. Chapter 7

"WHERE THE **** IS MY HAIRBRUSH!?" Yahiro screamed across the living room. He had been ransacking his room for the past hour, trying to find his pink hairbrush. Tadashi, who was still Kei's slave, was scampering around the condo, vainly trying to find a smartphone device for Kei. Ryuu was following Yahiro around everywhere, because the pre mentioned man was still his "manly" instructor. Strapped around Ryuu's arms were pounds of Yahiro's "beauty supplies" that he painfully lugged around, to Yahiro's command of "Oy! No man is a man without muscles!"

Akira and Megumi were in Akira's room, sitting stiffly on the bed across from each other. Jun had shoved Megumi in Akira's room, screaming something about protecting Megumi's virginity from the pink haired teletubby. Then, preceding that came strange sounds of vacuuming and hitting, which led to the assumption that Jun was "cleansing" Megumi/Yahiro's room of the imaginary demons that apparently were defiling it.

"So." Akira smiled at Megumi.

_So. _Megumi wrote.

"Well then." Akira snapped.

_Pig. _Megumi stubbornly replied, though that was the most blatant lie ever.

"Barbie."

There insured an awkward silence, in which Megumi clutched her eraser pad closer to her chest and didn't say anything. Akira let out a soft "hpmh" and looked stiffly away. The two girls looked away from each other stubbornly, both refusing to talk whatsoever. _Just hurry up and recognize it already.._Megumi pressed her lips together, a worried expression on her face. Tadashi had come to her practically in tears yesterday, begging her to help him and Akira.

_"Just…I don't know what I did wrong!" Tadashi looked down. _

_"Did you say anything to her? Did she ask you anything?" _

_"Well..she did ask me once if her cooking was the only good thing about her.."_

_"What did you say?" _

_"…" Tadashi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I was really hungry..so I couldn't think of anything.." _

_Megumi almost groaned aloud at the stupidity. _

_"You have to apologize to Akira, straight away." _

_"Why is she so offended?" _

_Thinking for the most simple answer, Megumi mumbled-"We're girls. Why wouldn't we be?" _

~~X~~

Yahiro had finally found his comb. He was content. As he brushed the last of his hair (The black had fallen off!) he noticed a shadow sneaking around the hallway. He squinted into the mirror. Tadashi was scampering around, looking like his life was in danger. "You know that I can see you, right?"

Tadashi jumped. "Eh!? W-What?"

Yahiro sighed and put his hairbrush down on the bathroom counter, swiveling to face him. "I. Can. See. You. God, you need to work on your ninja skills, man."

At least Tadashi had the decency to look ashamed, but Yahiro still wanted to tease him some more. Putting a hand on his hip and a hand in his hair, he winked "Am I just too sexy for you?"

"Shut up!" Yahiro blinked in surprise. In all his life that he had known the idiot, he had never know Tadashi to say "shut up" or anything insulting of that matter, and certainly not in that angry tone of voice.

Tadashi bit his lip. He had come to talk to Yahiro for a reason, and now…._Idiot, Idiot Idiot _he mentally hit himself on the head. "Um….sorry." Gomen.

"It's fine…" Yahiro leaned back against the bathroom counter, tipping his head back so that his hair touched the mirror. "You wanted to talk about Akira, right?"

Tadashi looked down and bit his lip. "Y-yeah."

"Come in."

"To the bathroom?"

"No, the room, idiot!"

Megumi sat in her room that Jun had finally declared "clean!", pulling on random hats and deciding which ones to wear. The door creaked faintly open, and she could hear two voices behind it. She peeked through the crack. Yahiro; hand on the doorknob, was talking to Tadashi. _He actually sounds pretty angry.._Megumi mused. _What could they be talking about? _

She pressed her ear to door crack to hear better.

"…Of all things, that's what you said?! No wonder Akira's mad at you.."

"What else was I supposed to say? Something besides the truth? I mean, she is really pretty and all.." here Tadashi's voice faded off "But at that time, I was really hungry and truthfully couldn't think of anything!"

"Have you told Akira this yet?"

"..No."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because..she won't talk to me anymore. She only has eyes..for you now." Tadashi's voice sounded dejected and depressed. Yahiro sighed and let go of the doorknob, burrowng his face in his hands. "Fine. I have a plan."

"You'll help me?!"

"I guess..I mean, she is my childhood friend, after all. And..I don't want to see her unhappy."

"I have a question."

"shoot."

"If Akira being happy meant being with you, would you date her to make her happy?"

Yahiro laughed bitterly for a moment. "No."

"Why not?"

Yahiro paused for a moment; looking down at his feet. "She chose you over me in the beginning, right?"

"But-"

Yahiro cut him off. "Even if she changes her mind now, it won't be her true feelings. Besides.." he looked up at the ceiling, smiling slightly. "I think…that I might have fallen in love again."

_I might have fallen in love again. _

Megumi put her hands to her lips and bit down hard to see if this was a dream. Judging by the teeth marks on her fingers, this wasn't. _With who? _She mused. _Me? _She blushed and smacked herself on the leg. _No, No, no- _The door finally opened, letting in a surprised Tadashi and Yahiro. Yahiro blinked for a moment, a shocked expression on his face, which turned into a smirk. "Who told you that it was polite to eavesdrop, Megumi-chan~?"

Urk. Blushing furiously, Megumi ran out, taking her cap with her. "Meet you at the door in 23 minutes!" Yahiro called after her. "Don't be late!"

Tadashi watched the scene with an amused smile on his face. _Ah..young love…_he reminisced. _Wait..what am I saying? _He smacked himself on the face. _I sound like an old man!_

Yahiro closed the door quietly and came by Tadashi. "So. The plan.."

~~X~~

Akira was sprawled out on her bed with a pair of headphones looped around her head; she was listening to depressing music. The door quietly opened, and at first, she didn't mind it. But after a few minutes, when _still _no one came through the door, she furrowed her eyebrows and called out, "You know that I can see you, right?" She said to the back stub of a shoe in the crack of the door. "Come in."

The door opened wider and swung faintly on its hinges after it was released. Tadashi stood there in the doorway, a partly wilted rose in his hands. "Akira."

"..Yes?" She breathed after a moment.

Tadashi walked slowly to her bedside-then tripped, went sprawling, and almost dropped the rose in his panic. Luckily, flying up in the air, the rose was easy to see, and so, Akira caught it, wincing as her finger stabbed on a thorn. "I'm sorry!" She blinked and looked at Tadashi, who was kneeling, nose almost touching the floor. "I'm sorry for not telling you how amazing you were! I'm sorry for not appreciating you! I'm sorry for being so shallow! I'm sorry!"

As he said all of this, his head repeatly smacked against the floor over and over.

Akira pondered this for a moment, letting her head sprawl back against her pillows. "Let me ask you something, Tadashi."

He raised his head up. "Eh?"

"Is the only thing you like about me my cooking?"

"No! You're gorgeous, c-caring, fun-"

"Yeah, Yeah," Akira cut him off, even though her ego was just begging to be raised. "I mean.." Here she put her hands to her face. The rose was trembling, Tadashi noticed. "If-If I never were to cook again, would you still like me?"

_Akira to never cook again? _Tadashi thought. _It's so much of her personality…I really can't imagine her without it. _Akira mistook his silence as conformation. Her expression grew furious, and she was about to throw the rose at him when she was suffocated by two arms. Tadashi had threw himself on the bed to hug her. Rubbing his face affectionally in her hair, he mumbled, "Idiot. Of course I would still like you. Why would I not? You're Akira, my Akira, after all. Remember the time when we were kids and you cut your finger?" Akira half smiled, one corner of her mouth tugging up. Tadashi grumbled,"I cooked for you back then, remember?"

"Yeah, and it was horrible," Akira replied with a laugh.

"Shut up.." Tadashi burrowed his face into her hair again, but she could feel the smile on his face. "hey, Tadashi?"

'Yeah?"

"you are the most insensitive person I have ever met. You're messy, loud, and sometimes annoying." Tadashi gulped. "Well, there goes my ego, right?"

Akira laughed, this time hugging him back. "But I can't help it. I forgive you."

Kissing him on the cheek brought Tadashi back to reality. He took his face in both of her hands and kissed her eyes, then her nose, and finally, a gentle butterfly kiss on her mouth. "I love you, Akira."

Akira, who was caught up in the moment, was currently imagining their dreamily said, "I do..I mean, I do too!"

~~X~~

Yahrio was waiting. Impatiently. Staring at his watch in front of the door, 23 minutes had already passed, and Megumi _still_ wasn't there. "That girl.." he cursed. "If she doesn't come in a minute, I'm poking her eyes out."

As if to answer his wishes, there came a pattering of feet down the stairs, and Megumi finally came out. _Sorry I'm late! _She drew on her eraser board, along with a smiley face.

As Yahiro was prepared to yell at her, a "It-It's fine.." squeaked out as he stared at her outfit. A denim cap was perched on her head, along with a low ponytail that held all her hair back. A short cropped riding jacket was slung around her arms, a simple white t-shit behind it. A gray high-low skirt finished the outfit. A few earrings and necklaces glimmered as well. He stole a peek at her finger and smiled inwardly. She was still wearing the ring. "Shall we go, then?'

"Y-Yes!"

~~X~~

As they walked out of the condo, Yahiro asked Megumi, "So..what do you want to do? It's the beach, after all, so don't expect much." Megumi rolled her eyes. _I was thinking maybe we could just walk around and talk? _

"Eh? But that's bbboorrriiinnngg" Yahiro whined, stretching the word out. "Hey, and it's your job to entertain me, right? Megumo-chysn!

_Megumo? _Megumi snapped inwardly. _Fine. There's this shopping outlet by the beach-_

"Unless everything there is more expensive than the custom designed jackets I get from Hugo Boss, so."

_A movie-_

"I've seen all the ones that came out already."

_There's an aquarium! _She finally said in desperation.

Yahiro blinked. "Oh? Okay, then." Megumi blinked in confusion, but just shrugged it off and pulled Yahiro along with her along the beach, trying to find a nearby rental car thing. Finally, she saw the car that they used yesterday. She tugged Yahiro to it, which he replied with- "Oy! Isn't that-"

"HELLO!" Ace popped his head out of the car merrily. "How do you do? Hi, Megumi and stalker weird pink haired guy!"

"..Are you high or something?"

"no, I just took coffee" Ace smiled, holding up his jumbo cup of the pre mentioned drink. "So, where to?"

_The Severship aquarium please, _Megumi wrote. Ace squinted at the words. "Okay..Hey Megumi, want to sit in the front?"

Yahiro was about to protest, but when she happily nodded her head and said "Yes!" He felt as if some part of him had died a little inside. On the way there, Ace questioned Megumi, "Why don't you talk, anyway?"

"Umm.." Megumi sweat-dropped.

"wait wait wait, don't tell me..I've got it!" He took one hand off the steering wheel and raised it triumphtly into the air. "You!" He pointed at Yahiro, who just gazed at him, dumbfolded. "You force her to be quiet so that you, and you alone, can hear her voice!"

_Actually, that's not far off, _Yahiro mused. "Eh,no, actually-"

"No, don't tell me!" Ace put one head to his temple, the other trying to steady the car on the road. "You hold her captive every night, but Megumi has fallen in love with a bastard like you, how that happened, I don't know" he quickly added. "But in order for you to hear her voice, and her sweet voice alone, you make her not talk to take care of her voice!"

"Eh, no. Why do you keep on saying, 'Megumi's sweet voice' anyway?" Yahrio asked.

Ace winked at Megumi. "well, such a beautiful girl has to have a beautiful singing voice, right? Besides, I've already heard you talk once."

"And?"

"Her voice is really pretty.." Ace whispered, leaning closer to Megumi.

"Oy-" Yahiro tried. Ace didn't pay any attention to him. "desprete times call for desprete measures…" Yahrio grumped.

"WATCH OUT YOU'RE GOING TO CRASH THE CAR!" He screamed. _That _got Ace's attention, who yelled and swevered, even though the car was perfectly on the road before. "AHHH!" They all screamed as the tire sank into a port hole. "

"Umm" Ace blinked sheepishly. "We're near the aquarium?"

"I'm going to freaking _kill _you." Yahiro grumbled, getting out of the car and taking Megumi with him.

"Wahh! Look at all the pretty fish!" Megumi squealed. For once, Yahiro didn't scold her for using his voice. He had to admit, he thought the fish were pretty too. Megumi pressed her face against the glass as a penguin swam by. "Wow.."

She felt a light pressure on her hand, and she turned to see a slightly blushing Yahiro, who was looking determinately away. She smiled and squeezed his hand tightly, marveling at how perfectly they both melded together. Yahiro ducked his head down, but Megumi could see a faint smile on his face.

After the aquarium, they had gone to a ice cream vender to get popsicles. Megumi had gotten a green lime flavored one, licking it happily, while Yahiro had gone with typical strawberry, muttering beneath his breath about the amount of color in it and the cheapness.

Yahiro had rented one of those motorcycle bikes, much to Megumi's delight, and he had attempted to drive it around the tiny beach cove. On the first two tries, he had failed epically, dragging the bike (along with Megumi) with him into the sand. They both collapsed in a bundle of laughter, cheeks flushed in the sunset. The last try, he had managed to take control of bike, and now they were riding around the small beach town, whizzing through the beach.

Finally, Yahiro had to return the bike, and they walked together to a wooden park bench, not unlike a time before.

Megumi half-fell, half-sat on the bench, while Yahiro was still standing. _I keep on expecting Jun and Ryuu-nii to show up. _She wrote, displaying it proudly to Yahiro, who smirked. "Well, they'll be.._busy…_at home." The look on his face made Megumi shiver, but she passed that off as the night chill. "Now.." She blinked as Yahiro knelt down before her.

"Let me ask you, Megumi Yamato."

Is he going to propose or something?! Megumi inwardly screamed.

Yahiro took her hand gently in between his fingers, softly rubbing them. "Did you have fun today?"

…She blushed furiously, then whipped out her eraser board. _Isn't it you I should be asking that? _ He shrugged. "It was me who asked you this time, idiot."

In that case..Megumi cleared her throat. "Yes. I did have fun."

"I'm glad." Yahiro's voice was a bit relieved, which made Megumi's eyes open. _So Yahiro has a cute side too.._she thought. As she was writing-_We should go ho-_a pair of soft lips swooped down on hers, sealing them shut. She blinked. Yahiro was holding her head in his cupped hands, bending over to kiss her. There was a thin _clunk _as the eraser pad dropped, which no one noticed as Megumi slowly wrapped her arms around Yahiro's neck and kissed back, tentivaly, shyly at first. They stayed like that for a moment, outlined against the sunset, until-

"Teenagers these days. No sense of privacy." A old man muttered to his wife, who must've been at least 67. She creakily nodded, then trodded off with him, arms linked. Yahiro and Megumi just started after them, blinking in shock. "What...just happened?" Yahiro muttered.

Megumi shrugged, then realized the position they were in. She hastily let go of his neck, and rocked back on her feet, picking up her eraser pad and hiding her face in it. Yahiro merely smiled at her action, then ruffled her hair affectionally. "We should get back, yeah?"

Megumi nodded quickly, face as red as a tomato. He slung an arm around her back, whistling to the sky as they walked towards the beach, where Ace's car was inevitably waiting.

~~X~~

Megumi was daydreaming. Yahiro had kissed her…She grabbed a pillow off her bed and smothered it, sighing in blissful happiness. _It was like a dream come true.._she thought, smiling so hard she thought her face would crack. There came a knock on the door. "Come in!" She chirped, too happy to merely "talk". Akira poked her head in, smiling ruefully. "Hi..can I talk to you?"

Megumi's mood was a little dampened by the unexpected visit, but she moved aside, patting the empty space next to her on the bed. Akira sat down, the bed springs creaking. "I was an idiot!" She proclaimed immediately. "And..I'm really sorry." She looked at Megumi, face a pleading expression. "Forgive me?"

Megumi nodded cheerfully. _I was just waiting for you to notice, actually. _

"notice what?"

_That you were never in love with Yahiro. You were just in a spat with Tadashi. You love Yahiro like a brother, right? _

"Yeah." She swung her legs awkwardly over the bed. "So.." she fiddled around for a change in topic. "You look happy. Did something happen today?"

Megumi had been waiting to tell someone. _Yahiro kissed me today! _

"Eh? Tell me all about it!" Akira leaned forward, her face a mask of girlish curiousty.

_Ya ta. _Megumi sighed in relief. The normal Akira is back. As Megumi answered all of Akira's probing questions, Akira would make the wanted reaction, be it a laugh or a frown or just a fangirl squeal of "AWW!" or "I SHIP IT!"

_This is the way it should be. _Megumi thought, laughing with Akira.

**Meanwhile…**

Ryuu and Jun were knee deep in quick sand. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS TREASURE MAP!?" Jun yelled. Ryuu scratched his head. "When I saw my fortune cookie, it said that if I do this treasure hunt, the prize was being the manliest person on the face of the earth. What did yours say?"

Jun blushed and looked away. "…" he mumbled. "What?" Ryuu asked, cupping a hand to his ear. "I can't hear you!"

"I SAID, BEING A GOOD VILION PLAYER!" Jun practically screamed. Ryuu backed away-and ended up windmilling his arms because he lost his balance. "AHHH! RYUU-NIII! SOMEONE! HELP!"

Yahiro thought he heard a scream from far away. "Oh well." He chucked, putting the next entry in his (manly!) diary. "I wonder how Ryuu and Jun are doing on that scavenger hunt I gave them."

Whew..*wipes forehead* I was planning on posting this a long time ago, but then I found these new fandoms..and..yeah. Shingeki no Kyojin is the most epic anime that I have ever seen. It's freaking amazing. Watch it! *Hypnotic signs* JKJK. But I support Rivaere~I mean, their ship name is beautisul too! And they'll have a beautiful love child..*^* (sparkles and flowers)

But, you guys have heard about the swimming anime coming out, right? :D Yeah! Yeah! It's coming out in July~! Argh can't wait to see all the hot guys..my favorite's Rin. Yours? *holds out microphone to you*

You-*..Backs away slowly*

IT'S TIME!

**Wall of Fame**

**Heyitsme- ****heyitsyou! :D Sorry, bad pun there. Really? You love my story!? *virtual cookie* Thank you thank you thank you! You raised my self esteem by 57 points! 3 **

**Rubyo-****Yay! You reviewed again! :D Thank you! I'll try my best not to make you do a table flip in the future!**

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

**Satomika-**Don't worry! :D Akira will be back with Tadashi soon, and everything will be awesome and amazing and amazing and-*runs out of words* But, don't think that I like AkiraXYahiro..:/ That just ruins my Megumi/Yahiro OTP! :D Thanks for reviewinggg!

**BigBang lover97-**really? :D ..Is it sad that all of your reviews make me this happy? ..Yeah. It's kinda sad. But I can feel the love! J Thank you for all the band names! I'll defiantly check them out whenever I have time!

**Yahimegu- ****WOWWWWW ALL THOSE AWESOME SONGSS! *squueee!* I'll be sure to listen to them whenever I have time..and whenever my life dosen't suddenly decide to throw Doritos or Oreos at me. (Wow..they're actually words in the dictionary. Weird.) Anyways..thankkk yyyoouuu fffooorrr yyoouuuurrrr rrrreeevvviiiieeewwwww~! **

**WakingFromADream- ****..You know? I'm starting to think that the only reason that I have is FFN account is to feel loved. You guys (all of you!) make me feel loved eeevvveerryyyydddaaayyyy! You guys make me chuckle. …..Yeah. :D I wuv youuuu! **

**Redflower789-****Ugh. Akira. …I don't even know what to do with her anymore. QAQ IT'S SO FREAKING AWKWARD WITH MEGUMI AND AKIRA AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DOOOOOOO! XD Sorry for my little babble there. Yes, Yes. I love a jealous Yahiro, so you can expect more in the future! I love love love nutella to death! : It makes me happy. **

**glittergamer1-**Aww..really? :D That is so sweet~! Thanks so much! XD Honestly, this was more of a fling idea that I had…it wasn't meant to be serious..but..o.0 Holy poop. It's because of people like you that I continue writing. : *Virtual Hug* Hope to hear more from you in the future!

**Kicks-**Ah, you never fail to surprise me. XD Yes, I will take your awesome advice to heart~and try to improve my stories! (Though they'll never be as awesome as yours) Yes it was 8 years! I remember that the time you stole my 'purse' we were around 3 or 4, right? :D I was a balloon back then. XD

**Yahiro-**When I first saw your comment, I was like…OHMFFP (oh my freaking flying pigs) YAHIRO REVIEWED! ..Sorry, a bit enthusiastic there. \(^0^)/ But..let's just put it this way. Akira and Tadashi are in a fight, so Akira is trying to find another source of love or close comfort. XD

**Lol-**For telling me that I had to move my butt and finish this chapter. XD

**Queen50-**For telling me all the stupid grammar mistakes I made-THANK YOU!

**CrossYuki-**For telling me that I'm not stupid, (THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! *glomp*)

**Alone-but-happy-**your review was the longest one I've had on any of my stories o.0 Do you know how happy that made me? XD

**Vicky Sheldon-**For being an awesome reviewer X3

**DuckShadow12517-**for kindly offering to finish one of my other stories on an infinite hiatus..

**Anon-**For being my first reviewed. QAQ You get 50000 xp points! (whoot level up! :D

\(^0^)/

\(^0^)/

And I'm also really obsessed with Kuroko no Basuke..MIDOTAKA FTW! …Sorry. Got carried away there. I am renewing my love for Megumi and Yahiro. 3 Writing this fanfic makes me happy. :D I hope that you guys will continue to stick with this poor, insane author who has semester exams this week…and help her regain her sanity. . Ganbatte!

\(`_')/ - Me pumped for semester exams

|(-.-)/ - Me during semester exams

゜・。。・゜ ゜・。。・゜ ゜・。。・゜  
*･゜ﾟ･*ヽ(｡❂ヮ❂｡) ﾉ*･゜ﾟ･*  
゜・。。・゜ ゜・。。・゜ ゜・。。・゜ Me after semester exams

**Disclaimer-**..I've whished every year for my birthday and Christmas and all those other holidays to own S.A. …Sadly, my wish has been denied. *wipes forehead dramatically; lights flashing in background* Yes, Yes. I am indeed crazy. But my artwork is never going to be as good as the S.A one..TT^TT *sobs in corner*


End file.
